Family Times
by 6UnTalentedArtist9
Summary: Tigress finds a little tigress cub and abopts her whit Po, they name her Meili. Meili has a special power like Po, she is one of the other Dragon warriors. 8 more Dragons will join them. Tigress and Po get married.
1. Chapter 1

KFP - Family Times, by UnTalented Artist

Chapter 1

Two weeks had passed since their victory over Lord Shen and for two members of the team they had been a bit awkward...

After they got back to the Valley, the atmosphere around Po and Tigress had changed... Tigress didn't really know how she felt about him. Every time she was around him it felt like she had butterflies in her stomach and she could not explain that feeling, because it was totally new to her.

Po was somewhat the same as before; or so it seemed to the others... All but Viper of course...

Every time he was in the same room as Tigress, he would blush, feel warm on the inside and he seemed to stare at her from afar...

During their usual daily training, Po was distracted by none other than Tigress. He tried to stay focused when it was his turn on the course... the others did notice Po's unusual behavior during training, which was entertaining for Monkey an Crane who bet 10 Almond cookies on how long Po would survive.

BOOM...!

"Ha, ha, pay up Crane," said Monkey after 5 minutes had passed after Po had started.

"Oh, fine… I'll pay up after practice," Crane said to Monkey.

After Po had started rolling on the floor, Master Shifu told them they could take the rest of the day of, which made them look at each other with confusion.

Shifu looked at them and said: "Students, you have been training hard training for these past two weeks and for that I'm rewarding you with this free time."

It didn't take long for them to bow to their master and leave for dinner and for some odd reason Po was cooking noodles.

"So Tigress would you like to take a bath after dinner?" asked Viper.

"…Sure… a bath sounds nice after training all day…" Tigress replied.

hr

"So Tigress what's going on with you and Po?" Viper asked at the bath house.

"Wh.. What? Me and Po? Nothing..." said Tigress blushing a little.

"Oh, come on Tigress. I can see there's something going on," Viper chuckled. "He's always staring at you and you at him."

"Oh… ah… um… There's nothing going on." Tigress blushed a little.

"So why are you blushing Tigress?" Asked Viper with a devilish smile on her face.

"Oh fine... I think I lo… like him..."

"No, really Tigress? I couldn't tell," Viper said rolling her eyes...

hr

"So Po, what were you doing today at training?" Monkey asked.

"Who me? Ugh nothing… just slipped…" Po said, rolling his eyes, lightly blushing.

"Yeah... just slipped… right after you were staring at Tigress," Crane pointed out laughing at Po's reaction.

"So, is there something you'd liked to tell us…?" Mantis asked Po.

"What? About what?"

"Well about your feelings towards Tigress..." At that, everybody chuckled.

"Uh... hmm... oh… ah... Okay, okay, I think I have feelings for her, you guys happy?"

"At least you admitted them, though you were as easy to read as a book…" said Crane. "Well time for bed... we still have to get up tomorrow..."

"Yeah..." everybody agreed and went to their rooms.

hr

Suddenly a gong-sound was heard in the early morning hours.

"Good morning students!"

Whoosh and everybody was up at the hallway: "Good morning Master!"

"I have a mission for you today. Bandits have been sighted near the next Village... Go and stop them before anything happens."

"Yes Master!" everybody replied.

After 2 hours of running, or at least some of them were running, they found themselves at the village.

"Okay guys let's go!" Po yelled.

"Come on Po you were the one who was dragging us down with your snack stops..." said Tigress, rolling her eyes.

They all charged at the village going from different directions to cut of any bandits that might try to run... Tigress found herself alone, taking down bandits left and right, but then she heard a cry coming somewhere near her.

Tigress took off, running to whoever ever had been crying and to her surprise, she found a little girl cornered by a bandit.

In a matter of seconds the bandit was down. To Tigress' surprise she had rescued a little tigress.

"Are you alright, little one?" The scared girl looked at Tigress…

"Yes..." and then she fainted.

Tigress caught her before she hit the ground and checked if she was okay. She seemed to have a slight fever. "I better take her with me and find her parents."

hr

Tigress met up with the others shortly after she took the girl in her arms.

"Hey Tigress, who's your friend?" Po asked.

"Don't know… I rescued her from a bandit and then she fainted," Tigress replied. "She also has a fever. We should ask if anyone has seen her parents."

After they had asked around the village if anyone knew her, they found out that no one had any idea about who she was.

"We can't just leave her here. This village doesn't have a healer," Tigress said to the others. "We could take her with us to Jade palace," she added shortly after.

"I agree with Tigress," Po said, blushing slightly. The others looked at Po and Tigress who were looking a lot like a family caring for their own cub.

"Yeah ok, we should take her with us… at least until she gets better," everybody agreed.

When they finally got back to the Palace, Tigress and Po left with the girl to look for Shifu.

"Master, Master!"

"Is something wrong Master Tigress?" Shifu asked her.

"Master, we found this girl in the village. She has no parents, nowhere to go and on top of that, she's sick."

"Tigress, what made you bring her with you?"

Master, please. She has nowhere else to go and something in me just wouldn't leave her alone."

"Oh…" Shifu looked at his adopted daughter with a smile. "We can talk about this after you have taken her to the healer… now go."

"Yes, Master Shifu," she said as Po and Tigress took off to the healer.

hr

"Tigress…"

"Yes Po?"

"Should I go make dinner for us and bring her some, if she wakes up today?"

Tigress stopped and looked at Po. After a moment of silence she replied: "Uh… yes. I think that would be a good idea."

"Okay, you take her to the healer and I'll go cook something for us." Po then took off.

Tigress looked after Po. "That was a sweet idea." Blushing a little and continuing to the healer.

hr

Po knocked on the recovery room's door and asked: "Is it okay to come in Tigress?"

She walked over to the door, sliding it open. "Yes Po come in, but be quiet. She's asleep."

"Oh ok, by the way, here's your soup Tigress."

"Thank you Po." Tigress blushed and chuckled.

Po looked at her confused. "So… did she say anything or has she been asleep the whole time?"

"No she has been sleeping the whole time, but the healer said she'll be ok.

"Oh… that's great news, isn't it Tigress?"

"Yes… she looks so cute sleeping, don't you think?

"Uhh… yeah… you must have looked just as cute when you were little... not saying your n-… no-... not cu-... cute anymore." Po blushed, while trying to look at Tigress, embarrassed.

Much to Po's surprise Tigress didn't kick him out of the room, but kissed him on the cheek blushing.

"Thank you Po," She chuckled.

"Oh… wow… that was… WOW." Po tried to find words for what had just happened. After a moment Po hugged Tigress and they stayed like that for the rest of the night, looking at the sleeping girl and sometimes at each other, both blushing, knowing that this was a start of a new kind of friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

Family Times

Chapter 2

Next morning went by rather normally, everyone was eating at the kitchen right before training as usual... Monkey: So Po... where you watching the girl all night? Po: Uh.. yeah, i was... so? Crane: Alone? Po: Ah.. umm.. ugh.. kinda... yeah... *blush*

Tigress was watching Po, as she blushed at Pos reaction. Viper: So Tigress where were you last night then? Didn't hear you coming back from the recovery room... Tigress and Po blushed even more now.. Tigress took a slight look at Po and chuckled a little.. Tigress: Uhh.. i was.. umm.. also watching over our little girl... Everyone: *jaws drop open* Viper: Your girl? You two sure move fast... Tigress and Po looking at eachother 0_o Both in unison: That didn't really come out right... Po: Tigress just meant.. umm.. ugh.. Tigress help me out here..? Tigress: Yeah.. umm.. i just meant that she a girl and we were taking care of her together.. last night... Viper: Yeah.. *chuckles* sure that's what you meant by it...

Po: Oh yeah i should go take a look at her, to see if she's awake and take her some food. Crane: Yeah Po, you should take Tigress whit you *chuckles* so you can take care of her as a couple. Po and Tigress looked at eachother blushing... Tigress: Ok.. fine.. we spent the night together watching over her and... Others: And..? Po: We are... umm.. like.. a coup... a couple... Others: *Jaws drop* Viper: Finally *rolls eyes* Mantis: We all knew... Monkey: Yeah, you guys are so easy to read.. Tigress: Hey Po we should go... I'll go ahead, you bring the food.. Ok? Po: Sure, i'll be right there...

As Tigress entered the recovery room she noticed that something was missing... The girl! Tigress: Ok.. stay calm.. she can't have gone far. ?: *sniff* *sniff* Tigress: Ok now i'm certain that she's here. As Tigress looked around the room, she noticed that the only place left was under the bed. Tigress: Of course, where would you hide if you were a scared little girl alone in a strange place... Tigress looks under the bed and sees a curled up little tigress. Tigress: Ohh i'm clad i found you, would you come out? ?: N.. No... she said whit a slight fear in her voice. Tigress: If you won't come out.. you won't be able to eat. ?: No... *cnock cnock* Po: It's me Tigress, can i come in? I brought the food for her. Tigress: Yes Po it's ok, you can come in.

Po entered the room, watching as Tigress was on all fours on the floor besides the bed. Po: So our little guest is hiding from us? Tigress: Yes seems so, i couldn't get here to come out... maybe you should try Po? Po looked at Tigress.. Po: Yeah i love kids and they love me, i'm the dragon warrior... Tigress looked at Po and chuckled. As Po tried to kneel down on the floor *boom* he fell on his stomach whit a goofy smile on his face... Po: Outs... that didn't go as planned.. ?: *chuckles* Po: Ohh ho ho, you think that was funny? ?: Yes... Po: So do you have a name? Mine's Po and she's Tigress... if you couldn't tell. ?: Uhh.. my name? I never had one... i was usually called a freak, monster or something like that... Tigress listened in shock... Tigress: We should give you one right now, don't you think so Po? No one should be without a name...

Po: Yes... hmm what about Meili? That means beautiful doesn't it Tigress? Tigress looks at Po whit a surprised look on her face... Tigress: Yes Po it does and i think it's a beautiful name for her. Po: So do you like it? Meili: Yes dad, it sounds nice and if mom likes it... Po and Tigress look at eachother *both are red as a tomato* Both in unison: mom? dad? Meili: Ughh.. sorry.. it just came out.. i'm really really sorry... *sniffs* Tigress and Po looked at eachother again blushing. Both in unison: No.. no it's ok Meili, we were just caught by surprise... we just became a couple you see... last night at that... while we were watching over you... Meili let out a slight chuckle.. Meili: I saw you sleeping last night and thought i'd be really nice to have parents that would sleep in my room taking care of me... like you did.

Tigress and Po looked at Meili who had just crawled out from under the bed and was now hugging on Pos leg. Tigress picked her up. Tigress: Po i think we should adopt her..? Po: Uhg.. yeah, then we would be like a real family.. Right Meili? Would you like that? Meili looked at them whit tears in her eyes.. Meili: Yes papa, i would love that. Tigress and Po hugged Meili and then they kissed eachother and of course kissed their new cub on both her cheeks as Meili chuckled... After a moment a thought came into Tigress's mind. Tigress: We should go tell Shifu, he should know all that has happened, between us and our little girl... Master Shifu walks into the room... Shifu: No my daughter, you won't have to tell me. I already knew yesterday, that Meili would be adopted by you. As Master Oogway has said before "There are no accidents" Tigress and Po in unison: Accidents Master? Shifu: Yes, you found her and now she has a family (Shifu looked at Po) as weird as that may sound coming from me. You have my permission to rise her as your own, i'm sure she'll bring us all closer as a family and friends. Po: Thank you Master! As he bowed in respect. Tigress: Thank you father! As she hugged Shifu. After a moment of silence Meili had jumped down on the floor, ran to Master Shifu and as Shifu looked whit a surprised look on his face. Meili: Thank you grandfather Shifu, thank you! Shifu looked at her cute little face whit a smile. Shifu: No there is no need to thank me. I'm sure she''ll be welcomed by the others too. As Shifu walked out of the room a loud growl resonated from Meilis stomach. Po and Tigress looked at Meili. Both in unison: Meili you should eat, while the soup is still warm. As they watched Meili quickly eat the soup and asked whit a slight blush on her face: Papa is there more, i'm still hungry? Po and Tigress looked at their hungry little Meili whit a smile. Po: Yes there should be some left in the kitchen, let's go take a look shall we Meili?

As Po took Meili in his arms and took of, Tigress was sitting whit a smile on her face looking at her new family. Po and Meili asked in unison: Are you coming Tigress/Mom? Tigress: Yes i'm coming, let's go tell the others after that.. I'm sure Meili would like that? Meili: The others? Po: Ohh right you haven't seen them yet, if you want we can go after we get some food in your hungry little self? Meili: I think it's ok, hopefully they'll like me.. *blush* Tigress: I'm sure they will, but now the food...


	3. Chapter 3

KFP - Family Times, by UnTalented Artist

Chapter 3

After our newfound couple and their adopted daughter Meili had had their stomachs filled they left to find the others, not that there were many places they could be at this time of day... other then the training hall...

'So what are the others like mom, dad?' asked Meili when they were walking to the training hall.

'Ohh the others.. hmm.. they are fun, hard working and AWESOME! Just like your mom' Po replied *blushing*. Tigress chuckled.

Mom is also kind and cute, right dad? Meili asked Po who was as red as a tomato after hearing Meilis question.

'Ofcourse mom's kind and cute, just like you Meili.' Po replied quickly and looked at Meili and Tigress.

'How sweet of you both to say that of me.' Tigress chuckled

hr

Training hall doors open as the others continue their training and our family walks in, Tigress holding Meili in her arm and Po holding Tigress' other paw.

'Hey guys, come say hello to Meili!' Po yelled to the others.

As the others walked over to greet their friends.

'Ohh so her name was Meili? That's a beautiful name.' Viper asked

'No, i had no name before mom and dad gave me one.' Meili replied

'Mom and dad huh? Is there something you two would like to tell us?' Others asked in unison whit smiles on their faces.

'Well yes there is actually...' Tigress replied and began to tell them what happened before.

hr

'Oh so that's what happened and Master Shifu really gave you two his blessing? Viper said.

'Yes.. a surprise to us aswell.' Po said looking at Tigress and Meili.

'Umh fath- Master Shifu sure has crown softer in these past weeks.' Tigress said

'Mom why did you call grampa Master and not dad? Meili asked whit a confused face.

'Well Meili, grampa is our Kung Fu master so we call him Master out of respect.' Tigress replied.

'So i have to call mom and dad Master from now on?' Meili said whit a sad voice as she was looking at Po and Tigress.

'No no no Meili, you can still call us mom and dad. We didn't mean that you have to call us Masters... We are your parents and you can call us what you like the best. Po and Tigress said in unison.

'Then mom and dad it is!' Meili replied whit a huge smile on her face.

Others chuckled as they watched the newly formed family have their first real family moment.

hr

It was nearing dinner time when Po had an idea to go shopping as a family for the first time.

'Dad that sounds like fun, right mom? Meili replied and looked up at Tigress.

'Yes it sounds nice, we haven't done anything like that for awhile now have we Po.' Tigress replied an took a look at Meili and Po.

'No we haven't, not sense we came back from Gongmen City' Po said.

As they took of to the valley Po had one of his moments whit his old enemy... 'The Stairs' and began rolling down...

'Mom mom help dad! He's gonna get hurt like that! Meili yelled whit a shocked face.

'Dad's gonna be fine Meili, this happens to him every now and then...' Tigress told Meili whit a look of shame on her face.

'But isn't dad the Dragon warrior? Why would he have trouble whit the stairs?' Meili asked Tigress a bit confused.

'Your dad and the stairs have a history but i'll tell you about it later.' Tigress replied.

hr

As they got down they found Po waiting for them looking not amused...

'Should we go before it gets late?' Po asked.

'Yes lets go dad, i don't want to miss dinner!' Meili replied whit a smile on her face.

'Is it just me or does she remind you of someone?' Tigress chuckled and took a look at Po.

'What who?' Po asked in confusion.

She's just like you Po...' Tigress smiled at Po.

'How am i like dad, mom?' Meili asked.

'You have my love for food, atleast i think that's what she meant.' Po smiled.

'Ohh dad likes food, i couldn't tell.' Meili chuckled.

'Meili, dad's just big because his a panda.' Tigress said.

'Thank you Tigress, you always know what to say.' Po said whit a smile.

hr

As they were walking down the market street Po looked around whit a concerned look on his face.

'Tigress, where's Meili?' Po asked.

'Ohh no we must find her, before something bad happens to her.' Tigress replied whit a horrified look on her face.

'It was our first time shopping as a family and we lost her. I'm a horrible mom!' Tigress yelled as she looked at Po.

'No no you aren't a horrible mom Tigress, this was just an accident.' Po tried to calm Tigress.

*Meanwhile outside Pings noodle shop*

'Mom *sniff* dad *sniff* where are you... *sniff*' Meili cried.

'Is there something wrong little girl?' A gentle voice asked.

'*sniff* i got lost and can't find mom and dad anywhere *sniff*' Meili replied whit a sad voice.

'Ohh my, you can come in here and i'll make you some soup the cheer you up.' Mister Ping said.

'Are you sure mom and dad will pass here?' Meili asked while trying not to cry.

'I'm sure they will but if you wonder away they might not find you at all.' Said Mister Ping.

'Ok then i'll wait here for them...' Meili said bravely.

'Now lets get in and get you the soup.' Mister Ping said as the walked in.

hr

After a few minutes Po and Tigress walked by the noodle shop.

'Tigress we should go ask my dad if he has seen Meili.' Po said.

'Yes well nothing bad can come out of it.' Tigress sighed and looked at Po.

As Po and Tigress walked in their eyes widened as they saw Meili eating soup whit Pos dad.

'Meili!' Both screamed in unison.

'Mom! Dad! You found me!' Meili yelled whit a smile.

'Po! Tigress? Meili you mean to tell me they are your parents?' Mister Ping looked confused.

'Yes mister Ping, they are my mom and dad.' Meili replied whit a smile.

'Son why didn't you tell me about all of this?' Mister Ping asked.

'Ugh... well we just adopted her today and we haven't had the time to tell you.' Po replied.

'Ohh happy day, my son has found someone special in his life and i'm even more happy to hear that i have a grandchild.' Mister Ping smiled at his new family members.

'Mister Ping you are dads dad?' Meili asked whit a confused smile on her face.

'Well yes, i am Pos dad. He was adopted just like you.' Mister Ping replied Meili whit a wide smile.

'So now i have two grampas? I'm so happy.' Meili chuckled.

'Thank you for taking care of Meili for us Dad. We couldn't imagine what we would have done if something bad happened to her.' Po said.

'Yes, thank you Mister Ping.' Tigress bowed to show her thanks for Ping.

'No problem at all you two. Just don't let it happen again or i'll teach you what happens to people who treat my grandchild like that.' Mister Ping said whit a commanding look on his face.

'Yes dad/Mister Ping!' Both replied in unison.

'We should head back to the Palace, the others are waiting for us... and they get grumpy when dinner is late.' Po said.

'Your right Po, we should head back before they get worried about us.' Tigress replied.

'Lets go home Meili, we can come visit grampa again later. Right Mister Ping?' Tigress said.

'Ofcourse you can visit me, i'd love to see Meili again.' Ping said looking at Meili whit a gentle smile.

'But now we must go home. It's gonna be late if we don't hurry back.' Po said and picked Meili in his arms.

'Bye Dad, we'll be sure to visit soon.' Po said as they left for the Palace.


	4. Chapter 4

KFP - Family Times, by UnTalented Artist

Chapter 4

After our family got back to the Palace and had dinner, it was time to go to bed or rather for little Meili atleast.

'But mom... i don't wanna go to sleep *yawn* i'm not even sleepy *yawn*' Meili tried to fool Tigress.

'Ohh ho, then why are you yawning little lady?' Tigress asked whit a smile.

'Meili you've had a long day and you've just been sick.' Po tried to reason whit Meili.

'Fine *yawn* aren't you coming to bed?' Meili asked.

'We'll come in a bit, we still have something to do.' Po said blushing.

'We do? Ohh you mean.. Yes now i remember.' Tigress looked confused at first.

'We'll come to bed in a few minutes dear. Now go to sleep.' Tigress said.

'Good night mom, dad. *yawn*' Meili said as she fell asleep.

'Good night Meili.' Both said in unison as they left their room.

hr

As they left the room.

'So Po where are we going?' Tigress asked bushing.

'The tree of Heavenly Wisdom.' Po replied.

'I thought we could have some time alone.' Po said as he looked at Tigress blushing.

'Sounds nice. You have something in mind?' Tigress asked.

'Nothing really, just thought we could sit by the tree and look at the stars.' Po replied.

'Just looking at stars... we'll see about that.' Tigress thought in her mind.

hr

At the Secret tree of Heavenly wisdom.

'It's so peaceful in here don't you think?' Po looked at Tigress.

'Not for long.' Tigress said mischievously chuckling and blushing.

'Wha..?' Po asked in confusion but was cut short by Tigress' lips pressing against his.

They stayed like that for some time as Pos hands started to hug Tigress as did Tigress' hands.

After a few minutes they had to pull away for air.

'Wow, that was amazing Tigress.' Po said whit a grin on his face.

'You didn't think i'd let you just watch the stars.. did you?' Tigress chuckled.

'Well...' Po was again cut short but now he found himself on his back whit Tigress looking down in his Jade green eyes.

Po reatched his paw around Tigress' neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

'No i didn't.' Po said as he let Tigress get some air.

Tigress let out a purr as she kissed Po again.

'I'm so happy nothing happened to Meili today.' Tigress said laying on Po stomach.

'Me too. Clad dad found her...' Po replied.

'I'm so happy right now, i feel like nothing could break us apart.' Tigress smiled at Po.

'Awww me too, but maybe we should head back... before Meili wakes up and starts to wonder why we haven't come back yet.' Po Smiled back at Tigress.

'Yes i think that's a good idea.' Tigress replied.

hr

As they walked back to their room they felt like someone was watching them...

'Po can you sense that.. I think someone is watching us.' Tigress whispered.

'Yes... I felt it too.' Po replied.

'Who are you! Show your self!' Both screamed in unison.

*No answer*

'Fine if that's how you wanna play it!' Both said in unison as the jumped towards a bush.

Just as they were about to strike down on their enemy...

'Meili!' Both in unison.

'Hey mom, dad...' Meili said.

'Why are you out of bed young lady? And how did you sneak up on us so easily without us noticing?' Tigress asked.

'I came looking for you... I just sneaked here..' Meili said whit a sad look on her face.

'Did i do something wrong?' Meili asked looking at Po and Tigress.

'No no, you should have just stayed at the room...' Po said.

'Yes Meili, you didn't do anything wrong... We were just caught by surprise. That's all.' Tigress said as she looked at Meili.

'But we'll talk about this in the morning. Now back to bed.' Po said as he picked Meili in his arms.

As they got to the room Po fell on is back holding Meili in his arm. Tigress jumped on Pos stomach and they all started to sleep.

hr

In the morning, at the kitchen.

'Master i'm telling you that Meili has talent.' Tigress looked at Shifu.

'Yes Master, no one has ever snuck up on us before like that.' Po said.

'You are telling me that my granddaughter snuck up on you two? Without you noticing?' Shifu looked surprised.

'Yes, we couldn't sense her presence until we left back to our room.' Both said in unison.

'Interesting, very interesting.' Shifu looked at them both.

'We should test her abilities in Kung Fu.' Shifu said.

'Yes Master, i think that would be fine.' Tigress replied.

'Afterall she's about the same age as i was when i started.' Tigress said looking at Po and Shifu.

'Yes, i think she'll do fine.' Po replied.

'I think i should go wake her up.' Po looked at Tigress.

'Yes Po go wake her up, we can test her after she's had something to eat.' Tigress smiled at Po.

hr

After Meili had something to eat Po told her about their idea.

'You want me to start learning Kung Fu dad?' Meili asked whit a smile.

'Yes, we think it's a good idea. You know mom started at your age, if you train hard i bet you can be just as good.' Po smiled at Meili.

'Wow mom started at my age? I'll try my best dad.' Meili chuckled.

As they entered the training hall, Tigress picked Meili up and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

'Are you ready Meili?' Tigress asked.

'Yes mom!' Meili said.

'Now Meili come here and show us what you can do.' Shifu said smiling.

'Yes grampa Shifu.' Meili ran to Shifus side.

'Kick this as hard as you can.' Shifu pointed at the same practice dummy that beat Po on his first day.

'Ok grampa!' Meili said.

As Meili looked at the dummy her sapphire blue eyes started to glow. The others noticed her eyes glowing. She too a step back and kicked the dummy... in a flash of blue light the dummy flew across the training hall and slammed the doors open as it continued outside.

Everybody looked at Meili whit their jaws open as Meili jumped around.

'Was that good mom, dad, grampa?' Meili continued to jump around whit a smile on her face.

'Yes Meili that was good...' They said in unison.

'Meili what happened just now? Po asked.

'Yes Meili, your eyes glowed as you kicked the dummy.' Tigress added.

'That just happens sometimes when i get exited. I see a blue dragon in my mind and then BOOM stuff breaks... Maybe that's why i was called a monster and a freak. You aren't gonna start calling me a monster right mom, dad?' Meili looked at Po and Tigress whit a fear in her eyes.

'No you did nothing wrong Meili, you just can't control you power. And we are not gonna call you a monster.' Tigress picked Meili in her arms.

'No one here thinks there something wrong whit you Meili.' As Po joint in and hugged his two tigers.

'You just need to train, so you don't lose control again.' Both sain in unison as they hugged Meili even more.

hr

As Tigress left whit Meili to see Mister Ping.

'Master have you ever seen anything like that, she reminds me of me... But i'm the Dragon Warrior so it's expected that i can do weird stuff.' Po looked at Shifu.

'Well i have heard of a legend... that there are actually more than one Dragon warrior, but their power is locked in them till the moment the first Dragon warrior is chosen... namely you Po.' Shifu replied.

'So you think Meili is one of the other Dragons?' Po asked.

'Yes and as Master Oogway has said there are no accidents... As i told you when you brought her here. It must have been meant from the beginning for you and Tigress to find her.' Shifu said.

'So in the legend does it say how many more Dragons there are?' Po asked.

'If my memory serves me right, i think there are 8 in total.. Fire, water, earth, lightning, metal, wind, ice and darkness.' Shifu told Po.

'Meilis eyes are blue and she glowed as blue.. so that must mean she either water or ice.. right Master?' Po asked.

'Yes, but we can not be sure yet.. Time will tell.' Shifu looked at Po.

'So i must be earth... because i have green eyes?' Po looked at Shifu.

'No Po, you are the key. The first Dragon and that makes you Light.' Shifu said.

'But Master, you said there are 8 in total.' Po looked confused.

'The other 8 that i told you of are different from you. They have their own element, but you Po can use all of them.. Your powers do not however beat the original element Dragons in a fight one on one... Because you can use them all you are the most powerful one.' Shifu explained.

'That's AWESOME!' Po screamed.

'Whit training Dragon warrior, whit training...' Shifu added.

'Ohh your no fun...' Po looked at Shifu.

'That is why you call me Master!' Shifu said.

hr

As Tigress and Meili came back from the Village.

'Dad, dad!' Meili ran to hug Po.

'Ohh Hey there my little warrior!' Said Po as he picked Meili up.

'And of course my lovely girlfriend.' Po quickly added.

'Hey honey.' Tigress smiled at Po.

'We have a lot to talk about, lets go in and i'll tell you.' Po said to Tigress and Meili.

As they walked in Po started to tell them about what they were talking about whit Master Shifu.


	5. Chapter 5

KFP - Family Times, by UnTalented Artist

Chapter 5

As Po finished his story about the other Dragons.

'Ok, so you are telling me that Meili is one of the other Dragons?' Tigress asked Po whit a confused look on her face.

'Well yes... That's what Shifu told me after he saw Meili today.' Po replied.

'I'm a Dragon? Like dad?' Meili smiled looking at Po.

'Yes dear, so it would seem...' Tigress rolled her eyes and shook her head.

'And now we just have to figure out your element, to know witch of the dragons you are.' Po said looking at Meili.

'Dad you said i'm either water or ice right?' Meili looked at Po.

'Well they are the closest to your sapphire glow, but if the universe has given you some other element, i will still love you the way you are.' Po smiled at Meili and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'Yes, we'd still love you even if you didn't have an element at all.' Tigress smiled at Meili.

'But now to bed, we will start our training in the morning.' Said Po as he picked Meili up.

'Yes dad, i'll train really hard.' Meili said whit a huge smile on her face.

hr

As Meili had found out she had a power within her, so did others.

At a place called Valley of Wolfs, one teenaged boy found himself having a great power within.

'Wow that was something new...' Said Lee as he had just blown up his makeshift shelter for the night.

'How did i do that..?' Lee wondered.

'Gotta remember...' Lee tried to think how this happened to him.

*Flashback*

Lee walked up a trail leading towards a cave he had been using as a shelter for a few nights. As he was getting closer to the gave.. he heard voices coming from behind. He turned to look who it was but saw nothing...

'Nah must have heard wrong..' Lee thought.

But as he turned around 2 town bully's were in front of him.

'Hey look what we got here.' The other one said.

'If it isn't our old punching pack, Lee.' The other one replied.

'Just leave me alone!' Lee shouted.

'Ooh NO!' The bully's said in unison.

As the bully's were reading themselves for attack, something was happening to Lee... He started to have a faint yellow glow and blue lighting started to whirl around him.

'I said leave me alone!' As Lee shouted he saw a great yellow Dragon.

'Lee you have a great power in you, use these words to let some of it out now: "Lightning element: Thunder cannon!" Said the yellow Dragon.

As Lee wondered if he was dreaming or not, he shouted.

'Lightning element: Thunder cannon!'

And as Lee had said those words a big yellow flash came out of his hand, shot past the two bully's and hit the end of the gave.. *BOOM*

As Lee turned around he only saw the backs of the two bully's who were now running down the hill.

*End of flashback*

'So that's how i did it..' Lee thought out loud.

'I should give it another try just to be sure it wasn't a dream.' Lee talked to himself.

'Ok here goes... Lightning element: Thunder cannon!' And as before a yellow flash came out of his hand, but his time it was not as big...

'Hey it worked.. kinda.' Lee smiled.

'Are you done playing?' Again the yellow Dragon had shown himself to Lee.

'Ooh?' Lee looked a bit confused.

'Your power is not a toy, young man. There is a place not far from here where you will find others like you.. You must seek them out to get training and help the First Dragon.' The yellow Dragon spoke.

'Ok... so there are others like me..? Whit this kind of power?' Lee asked.

And the yellow Dragon started to tell Lee of the other Dragons.

'So i must find this Po guy, in the Valley of Peace?' Lee asked.

'Yes, i'll take you as close as i can whit my powers.' The Dragon said.

'Thank you.. umm what's your name?' Lee asked.

'You can call me Thunder.' Thunder replied.

'Ok Thunder, lets go to the Valley of Peace!' Lee shouted whit joy.

In a blinding flash of light they were at the forest near the Valley of Peace.

'Wow, can i use that move?' Lee asked.

'Whit training, lots of training Lee.' Thunder replied.

'I'll start my search in the morning, i gotta get some sleep.' Lee yawned.

'Yes, rest now. I'm sure you will find him tomorrow.' Thunder said.

hr

As the sun was rising, Lee woke up.

'Ok now to start my search for this Po guy...' Lee mumbled.

'I should start whit going to the Village and ask around.' Lee thought as he walked down towards the Village.

As he got to the Village and saw how peaceful it actually was.

'Wow this is nothing like home, this must be why it's named after peace..' Lee thought.

As he walked down the street he saw people running and shouting.

*Bandits* *Bandits*

'Maybe i can help.' Lee thought and ran towards the Bandits.

As he got there, there were about 20 or more Boars. As they ran rampant in the street destroying shops and harassing children.

'Hey why don't you pick on someone who can fight back!' Lee shouted.

'Hey some kid is trying to be a hero... Haha haha lets teach him a lesson guys!' One of the bandits looked at Lee.

'Ok here goes nothing' Lee shouted.

As Lee was starting to glow and lightning started to whirl around him again.

'Lightning element: Thunder cannon!' Lee shouted as he pointed his hand towards the bandits.

*Boom* A flash of yellow came out of Lees hand and made the bandits fly out of the Village.

'Ohh yeah, that's how it's done!' Lee jumped around in joy.

*Master Wolf!* *Master Wolf!*

The people had swarmed Lee and where shouting in joy.

'Me?' Lee looked around startled at the sight of so many villagers around him.

'So Master Wolf what brings you to our Valley?' Some of the villagers were asking.

'Well i'm here to look for someone.' Lee said.

'You must be looking for Master Shifu, he lives at the top of those stairs in The Jade Palace.' A villager said.

'The Jade Palace huh? Might as well go take a look' Lee said thanking the kind villagers as he left towards the Palace.

hr

At the top of the stairs.

'Huh, i bet who ever designed this place never had to climb these stairs.' Lee talked to himself as he knocked on the door.

As the doors opened, Lee saw a small Red Panda in front of him.

'May i help you?' Shifu looked at Lee.

'Maybe you can, i was told by the villagers that Master Shifu lives here. I came looking for his help.' Lee said looking at Shifu.

'Well you have found me, come in so we can talk.' Shifu invited Lee into the Palace.

'Tigress could you bring tea to me and our new guest?' Shifu looked at Tigress.

'Yes Master Shifu.' Tigress replied.

'So Master Wolf what brings you here?' Shifu asked looking at Lee.

'How did you...?' Lee was starting.

'Know?' Shifu cut Lee short.

'Yes.' Lee looked confused.

'Word travels fast in the Valley of Peace. I heard you saved a lot of lives on your way here.' Shifu said.

'Well yes, just happened to be at the right place at the right time.' Lee said.

'But i'm no Master.' Lee added.

'If your not a Master then how did you take on 20 bandits and took them down whit a single hit?' Shifu looked confused.

'Well that's why i'm here. I came looking for someone named Po.. I was told he was the First Dragon. And that he lives at the Valley of Peace.' Lee told Shifu.

'You are looking for Po? Well you are in luck my friend, he lives here at the Palace whit his family.' Shifu said.

hr

As they were talking Tigress, Po and Meili walked in whit the tea.

'Here's your tea Master.' Tigress handed a cup to Shifu.

'Thank you Tigress. Ohh i'm glad your here too Po, you have a visitor.

'Ohh i do? I never get visitors..?' Po looked at Shifu and Lee.

'So what brings you to see me?' Po asked Lee.

'I was told i could get training here, from you The First Dragon.' Lee said.

'Ok and how did you know how to call me The First Dragon? I only heard that title myself last night.' Po and the others looked at Lee.

As Lee told them about his last night.

'So you expect us to believe that you are one of the other 8 Dragons?' Tigress asked Lee.

'How can i make you believe me?' Lee asked.

'I know, i know!' Meili was jumping up and down shaking her paw in the air.

'Tell us Meili.' Po and Tigress looked at her smiling.

'Remember yesterday when i kicked the dummy? I glowed..' Meili said whit a smile one her face.

'Yes we do remember that very well...' Both said in unison.

'So you want me to show you my glow?' Lee looked at them.

'Yes, that should more than proof your story.' Said Shifu.

'Lets go to the training hall.' Shifu added.

'There's no need to go anywhere else but outside.' Lee told them.

As they agreed to walk out side, Shifu pointed at the ring in the middle of the gounds.

'There you go, be sure not to break anything.' Shifu said.

'I'll try.' Lee chuckled.

'Ok stand back everyone.' Lee said.

'Here goes!' Lee said as he started to glow and blue lightning started to whirl around him again.

'Lightning element: Thunder cannon!' As Lee pointed away from the walls to the sky. *Boom* a flash of yellow came from his hand and flew away.

'How was that, Master Shifu?' Lee looked at the others.

'You are the Dragon of Lightning.' Shifu replied.

hr

As they were about to walk back in.

'Let me try, let me try!' Meili jumped on the ground.

'Meili you are not the Lightning Dragon, it wont work for you.' Po tried to get Meili to come back.

'Ok just this once, but don't cry if it wont work.' Tigress said smiling at Meili.

'Ok here goes, Lightning element: Thunder cannon!' Meili shouted.

And as she did Po and Tigress looked at Meili whit their jaws open, as she started to glow like Lee had whit lightning whirling around her.

*Boom* a yellow flash crashed into the wall making a hole.

'I did it, i did it!' Meili jumped around.

'Master did you see that?' Po and Tigress asked in unison.

'Yes, yes i did... but that's not possible, there is only supposed to be one of the Light element?' Shifu looked at Meili and then at Po and Tigress.

'Well it seems Meili is special just like his dad.' Tigress said kissing Po.

'So it would seem.' Po replied to Tigress after he picked Meili in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

KFP - Family Times, by UnTalented Artist

Chapter 6

As they got back in.

'We must get you a room, if your going to stay and train here.' Shifu said looking at Lee.

'There should be one extra room at the barracks.' Shifu added.

'An extra room? There's no extra room there.' Po and Tigress looked at Shifu.

'Well if i'm correct, Po has not slept in his own room for this past week.. now has he?' Shifu looked at them.

'Well no... So he's gonna get my room Master?' Po asked.

'Well you three have been sharing one for the past week. I'm sure you can let Lee have yours.' Shifu looked at our family.

'Ok what is going on?' Lee asked.

'Didn't i tell you Po lives here whit his family?' Shifu looked at Lee.

'Yes, but..' Lee was cut short.

'This here is my adopted daughter Master Tigress, her adopted daughter Meili and Meilis adoptive father Po.' Shifu pointed at our family.

'So how long have you two been married?' Lee asked looking at Po and Tigress.

Hearing that question Po and Tigress lit up like fire.

'Umm We are not married, not that i'd have anything against it...' Po said nervously looking at Tigress.

'Well yes.. We haven't really talked about that yet... But i think it would be for the best. Now that we have adopted Meili.' Tigress kissed Po on the cheek and held his paw.

hr

As they continued talking Viper happened to her them talking.

She heard the word 'married' and barged in.

'Tigress, Po you guys are getting married?' Viper chuckled whit a happy smile on her face.

'Well maybe someday Viper.' Tigress looked a little nervous.

'Someday? Why not do it sooner than later? Something might come up or either of you could die before you get the chance.' Viper looked at Tigress.

'You got a point there Viper.' Shifu joint in.

'Weddings take time to plan, so if you desite to get married now, the wedding would be about a month away.' Shifu looked at Po and Tigress.

'What do you say Po? Should we get married before anything bad happens.' Tigress looked at Po.

'They do have a point, if something bad happens before we get the chance.. we'd regret it for the rest of our lives.' Po kissed Tigress.

'So it's decided, we will get married next month.' Both said in unison.

'I'm so happy for you two!' Viper chuckled looking at her best friends.

'Congratulations on your engagement!' Lee and Shifu said bowing to Po and Tigress.

'Thank you! Lee, Father.' Both said in unison.

'We will tell my father tomorrow, right Tigress?' Po looked at Tigress.

'Yes, he will be happy to hear the news.' Tigress said whit a smile on her face.

'But now we all must get some sleep.' Shifu said looking at all of the others.

'Yes Master!' Everyone said in unison.

hr

The next month went by fast as Po, Meili and Lee were training and the others were planning the wedding.

'So Master Po are you ready for this? It's your wedding after all...' Lee asked Po.

'As ready as i'll ever be... Dragon warrior Lee.' Pe replied.

*authors note: i have no idea how a Chinese wedding is so.. this is going to be a western type of wedding.. don't be mad and this is gonna get cut short*

'Do you Master Tigress take Dragon warrior Po as your husband and promise to love him in sickness and in health?' Shifu was acting as the priest.

'Yes i do.' Tigress replied.

'Do you Dragon Warrior Po take Master Tigress as your wife and promise to love her in sickness and in health?' Shifu asked Po.

'Hell yes... i mean.. Yes i do.' Po replied.

'I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.' Shifu said whit a tear in his eye.

As Po and Tigress kissed all their family and friends started to cheer.

But the joy was cut short... as they heard screams down in the Valley.

'Ahh can't we even get our wedding day of without someone disturbing peace?' Po and Tigress looked at eachother and then at their friends.

'So it would seem Masters Po and Tigress.' Lee said running towards the Palace gates.

'Let us take care of this one... It's your wedding day after all.' The other Masters and Lee said in unison.

'Ok but be careful, and come back soon. We still have celebrating to do.' Po and Tigress said laughing as Po was carrying Tigress inside.

hr

As the others got to the Valley.

'So Lee show as what you have learned in this past month.' Viper said as they were facing down like 50 croc bandits.

'Yes Master Viper.' Lee replied.

As Lees feet started to glow the others stayed back and watched.

'Here goes! Lightning element: Running lightning!' Lee took of whit a speed of a rocket towards the bandits. One by one the bandits were knocked out.

'That was fast, even i have to admit that.' Mantis said looking at Lee.

'Yes Lee your speed was incredible.' Crane complimented Lee.

'Lets get back to the party, guys!' Lee shouted.

Everyone agreed as they left back to the Jade Palace.

hr

Meanwhile at a place called City of Hope.

Two komodo dragon twin girls had found out about their Dragon powers.

'Sweet, can't wait till we meet the other Dragon warriors, right sis?' Water said.

'Yeah, kinda... Not sure if i like the idea of us joining some Kung Fu place though...' Fire replied.

'And the journey will take some time..' Fire added.

'Not if we swim there... The river runs from here all the way to the Valley of Peace.' Water said smiling at Fire.

'Well yeah... whit your powers we can get there faster.' Fire replied shaking her head.

'Not like there is anything keeping us here, right Fire.' Water said looking back at the city.

'Well no, not sense dad died..' Fire replied whit a tear coming from her eye.

'Come now sis, if we stay we'll just get into trouble.' Water put her paw on Fires shoulder.

'Ok but i don't like it and i can't let you go alone.' Fire said as they left towards the river.

As they got to the river, they jumped in and started to swim towards the Valley of Peace.

'Ok Fire here we go, are you ready?' Water asked.

'Fine just do it..' Fire replied.

'Water element: Tidal wave!' Water shouted.

As Water started to glow in electric blue she raised her arms up and pushed forward doing a wave like motion whit her arms, right after she did that the water started to rise as they rode the wave down the river.

hr

After a few days had passed they found themselves near the Valley.

'Maybe we should walk the rest of the way?' Fire asked Water.

'Yeah, sure.' Water replied.

'It might be a better idea to walk in from the main gate into the Village, than to swim in..' Water added.

As they started to walk towards the city gates they saw many villagers running and screaming *demons* *demons*

'Ok now i know there's something wrong whit this picture..' Water said looking at the terrified villagers.

'Yeah.. umm maybe we should come back some other time...' Fire replied.

As they were about to leave they heard a voice.

'Be gone DEMONS!' Po shouted as Tigress and Lee looked at him like he had gone crazy.

'Who us?' Fire and Water said in unison.

'Yes demons, go from this village.' Tigress said.

'You guys think we are demons?' Fire asked.

'Your not demons?' Lee looked confused.

'NO! We are komono dragons... Idiot!' Water said looking at Lee.

'Our mistake.. we are so sorry...' Po, Tigress and Lee bowed to them.

'It's not like there are many of us in china..' Fire said.

'So what brings you to the Valley of Peace?' Tigress asked.

'We were told by our dad that we could get Kung Fu training here.'

'Master Rising Tide.' Water replied hugging the now crying Fire.

'But he died defending us and told us to come to Master Shifu. Dad said he was an old friend and that he would understand.' Water added.

'I see, i'm sorry for your loss.' Tigress looked at them.

'We should get you two to the Jade Palace.' Po said.

'Yeah Master Shifu will surely take you in, after all he let me in..' Lee said winking at Water.

'Uhg.. yeah sure..' Water said trying to hide her blush from Lee.

hr

As they got to the Palace.

'Mom, dad! Did you stop the demons?' Meili ran to Po and Tigress usin the Running lightning he had learned from Lee.

'No Meili we didn't, there were no demons...' Po said catching Meili as she ran past him.

'Didn't i say: Do not use the Running lightning when we are away?' Tigress asked Meili.

'Yes.. but you are here now...' Meili tried to stand her ground.

'Ok what was that?' Fire and Water asked in unison.

'Meilis a little special... She can use all Dragon elements like her dad Po.' Lee said.

'All Dragon elements?' Fire asked looking confused.

'You mean there are more than 2 elements?' Water added.

'Ok how do you know about them?' Lee asked.

'Dad told us about the Dragons, Fire is well fire and i'm water...' Water told Lee.

'Didn't your Dragons tell you to find the others? Like mine did.' Lee asked.

'No they didn't, they just showed us a few moves.' Fire joint in.

'Master Po did you hear, Fire and Water are Dragons like us!' Lee shouted.

'Ohh they are huh?' Po replied.

'If you don't believe us we can prove it.' Fire said.

'Ok show us what you can do.' Lee said.

'Ok here goes, Fire element: Dancing dragon!' Fire shouted.

As she started to glow red as fire, she let out a roar of fire that started to form into a dragon and moved forward like it was dancing.

'Wow that looked cool.' Lee looked at Fire.

'Ok now my turn, is there any water around here?' Water asked looking at Lee.

'Yeah there's a bond there.' Lee pointed at a small pond.

'Here goes, Water element: Dragons roar!' Water shouted.

As she started to glow electric blue the water rose up from the pond in a form a dragon and as it roared a surge of water shot out from its mouth.

'Do you believe us now?' Water asked as Lee was staring at her.

'I do *sigh* *blush*, believe i mean.' Lee tried to get some words out as Water chuckled at him.

'Hey come on you love birds, lets go see Master Shifu.' Po said as he looked how Lee and Water were looking at eachother.

'But were not love birds!' Both in unison as they were as red as a fire.

hr

As they left to see Shifu, Po walked over to Lee.

'She totally has the hots for you.' Po said.

'You think so? I'd be great...' Lee replied.

As they continued walking Fire walked over to Water.

'Did you see how he was staring at you just now? He's so into you.' Fire chuckled whit a mischievous smile on her face.

'What no.. He was.. Well he is cute...' Water blushed as she tried to look at Lee.

Tigress then walked over and kissed her husband.

'Looks like we'll have another couple here in no time.' Tigress whispered to Po.

'Yeah seems like it, ahh young love.' Po whispered back.

As they reached Master Shifus room, they knocked on the door and were invited in. Water and Fire told their story to Shifu, who agreed to teach them Kung Fu and let them live at the Palace.


	7. Chapter 7

KFP - Family Times, by UnTalented Artist

Chapter 7

A few weeks had passed sense Fire and Water arrived at the Palace.

As the others continued their training, our newlyweds had a chance to relax and enjoy their newfound happiness.

'I think we should leave somewhere and relax a bit?' Tigress asked Po as they were laying on Tigress' bed.

'I think that would be a great idea Tigress, we only have time to ourselves when the others are training.' Po replied as he pulled her in for a kiss.

'Yes and we haven't had the chance to mate yet.. Because Meili has no room for herself yet...' Tigress said whit a hint of disappointment in her voice.

As Po heard the word "mate" he fell on the floor and his face lit up like fire.

'Mate? Ugh Tigress..' Po tried to get more words to come out.

As Po tried to get words out of his mouth, Tigress leaned in whit a mischievous grin on her face and slightly bit Pos ear.

'What was that for Tigress?' Po said whit a confused look on his face after Tigress let go of his ear.

'What, did you think i was gonna let that one slide?' Tigress looked at the now confused panda.

'Ugh...' Po tried to answer.

'Did you think we weren't gonna mate, Po?' Tigress started to look a little furious.

'No.. That's not what i meant.' Po said with a low voice.

'Then what did you mean by it?' Tigress looked at Po.

'Well.. Can we even do it? I mean You are a beautiful tiger and i'm a fat panda.' Po looked at Tigress with a sad face.

'Ohh that's what you are worried about.. Po don't say that about yourself. And as for the mating... We'll figure it out together right..?' Tigress said as she snuggled Po and pulled him in for a kiss.

'Thanks Tigress, you really are the best mate i could've asked for.' Po said as he pulled Tigress in for another kiss.

After a few minutes of silence.

'So Tigress, where do think we should go?' Po asked to break the silence.

'Hmm a beach sounds nice, don't you think?' Tigress replied as she purred laying on Pos stomach.

'The beach sounds nice, it should be nice this time of year.' Po replied sliding his finger across Tigress' back.

'I think we should tell the others at dinner. Viper could take care of Meili for us as we are away.' Tigress said looking at Po with a smile.

'Yeah i think she would love to, they do spend a lot of time together. But i'm not sure how Meili's gonna take the news...' Po replied.

hr

At the kitchen.

As the others had finished their training for the day, they stormed the kitchen like a storm.

'Po are the noodles ready yet?' Lee asked as he sat down on his usual place.

'Yeah just about done!' Po replied looking at the now fully loaded kitchen.

'It seems we are gonna need a bigger table...' Po said as he looked every one sitting tightly around the table.

A pair of blushing teenagers were sitting shoulder to shoulder, as they tried to hide their faces from the others. But that didn't go un noticed to the others who sat next to them.

'Lee what's the color of Tigress' vest?' Monkey teased Lee.

'Shut up...' Lee looked embarrassed.

'Yeah Water, what is the color of her vest?' Fire teased her sister as she highfived Monkey.

'Ugh...' Waters face lit up even more as she looked at Lee and then back at the table.

'Come on guys.. stop teasing the young couple.' Po and Tigress chuckled looking at Lees and Waters reactions.

As Lee and Water heard them say that they were a couple.

'We are not a couple!' Lee and Water said in unison, but before anyone could replie to that Water had stormed out of the kitchen. As Lee watched Water leave the others could see it on Lees face that he cared for Water.

'Lee go after her!' Others said in unison as they looked at Lee with a commanding look in their faces.

As Lee took of after Water, Po and Tigress told everyone about their plans to go on a "vacation" together. Of course Meili wasn't happy at first but then agreed to say with aunt Viper and the rest.

hr

Meanwhile at the Secret Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

Water was crying as she had stormed out of the kitchen without thinking that Lee would come after her.

'I'm gonna kill them.. Why did they have to say stuff like that.. I'm not even sure he likes me...' Water sat under the tree with her head behind her knees crying.

'I mean who would ever love someone like me... a komodo dragon... I'm always looked at like i'm some kinda monster.' She continued to cry.

After a while Lee heard her crying and found her sitting under the tree.

As Lee saw her tears he started to run towards Water. And as he got to the tree.

'Water why are you crying?' Lee put his paw on her shoulder.

'Non of your business..' She continued to cry.

'Not my business? But I lik- LOVE YOU!' Lee shouted looking at Waters beautiful face.

'You lo- love me? Why would you love a monster like me?' Water looked at Lee whit tears still in her eyes.

'I mean, look at me.. I'm not even beautiful..' Water cried.

'You are in my eyes, the most beautiful girl there is!' Lee shouted as he pulled Water in for a hug.

At first Water tried to pull away but a warm feeling came from her heart as she reached her arms around Lee to except his hug still tears in her eyes.

As Lee pulled away he leaned in to wipe away Waters tears.

'I'll make sure you never have to cry again.' Lee said with a warm smile on his face as he wiped her tears away.

As he was about to do that he heard Water say 'I love you too.'

After Lee had wiped her tears away he felt something push against his lips. His arms pulled Water in for a hug after their first kiss.

'That was amazing, i'll never let you go.' Lee whispered to Waters ear.

As they lay by the tree, another couple looked down from afar.

'I knew from the moment they saw eachother for the first time, that this was gonna happen sooner or later.' Tigress leaned on Pos shoulder.

'Me too, things are getting interesting around here.. Now that we have two couples living here.' Po smiled.

'I think there's gonna be a third one soon...' Tigress chuckled.

'You know something i don't?' Po looked confused.

'Haven't you noticed how Crane and Viper act around eachother?' Tigress chuckled and kissed Po.

'Crane and Viper huh? Monkey and Mantis are gonna go crazy... that they don't have anyone for them... as they live whit a place full of couples.' Po laughed.

'I can't wait to see their faces, when they learn that there are only couples here... And i'm sure Fire will be happy for her sister.' Tigress chuckled.

As they decided to go get some sleep, they saw that Lee and Water had the same idea.

As Water and Lee were walking back to the barracks.

'Lee would you mind if i sleep in your room today?' Water asked mischievously.

'I don't mind, but we have to be quiet...' Lee smirked.

hr

As the morning gong sound woke everyone, there was an awkward moment as everyone opened their doors to the hallway.

'Busted!' Monkey and Mantis shouted in unison as Lee and Water came from Lees room.

'We just.. umm.. fell asleep talking last night.' Lee blushed as he looked Water who has chuckling at Lees embarrassed reaction.

'Sure that's what happened..' Monkey and Mantis chuckled but stopped in their tracks as they got death glares from Po and Tigress.

'Ok ok, no need for that, sorry guys.' Monkey and Mantis said in unison.

As Tigress looked at the other females.

'We are so gonna have a girls bath night out today.' She thought.

As they had something to eat, they all headed for the training hall.

'So girls, what would you say for a girls only bath night today after practice?' Tigress asked the other females.

'That sounds nice.' The others agreed.

'Last time there were only Me and Tigress around, but now we have more girls living at the Palace so it's gonna be fun.' Viper added.

As the girls were planning their evening, so where the guys.

'If the girls are gonna hog the bath for the night, i think we should get something to eat at the Valley.' Crane said as he looked around.

'Yeah, then we can have some time off from the girls..' Monkey replied.

'Speak for yourself, i don't mind having them around.' Lee stared at Water.

'Hey not all of us have a girlfriend or a wife..' Mantis and Monkey said in unison.

To that Po and Lee looked at the girls and chuckled.

'Maybe you'll get lucky sometime...' They stared at Monkey and Mantis who were not amused.

'You agree with as right Crane?' Monkey asked.

'Huh what? I wasn't listening..' As Crane turned his head away from Viper whom he had been staring.

Po and Lee looked at Crane and started to laugh.

'Crane didn't listed because he was busy staring at Viper..' Po and Lee smirked.

'How'd you know?' Crane blushed.

'Uhh i know you weren't looking at Tigress because she's my wife, Water is Lees girlfriend, Fire is too young for you and Meili is my daughter and she is way too young for you, not that i would ever let any of you date her...' Po looked at Crane.

'Ok you got a point there my friend...' Crane chuckled.

hr

As the boys left down the Valley to enjoy their evening, the girls walked to the bath house.

'Ahh, this feels good.' Tigress said as she sat down in the water.

'You said it sister.' Viper replied as she slithered in.

'Come on Fire.. you don't have to be embarrassed in here.. there are only girls around.' Water pulled her sister out from the changing room.

'Ok.. fine i'll come..' Fire looked from behind he changing room door.

'She really is shy, even around us girls..' Viper said to Water as she got in the water.

'She just needs more time.. I'm sure she'll come around.' Water looked at Viper.

'So how did last night go with Lee?' Tigress asked with a grin on her face.

'I think it went great, considering you slept in his room..' Viper said mischievously.

Water sank to the bottom of the bath as her face lit up like fire, after hearing Vipers comment.

'I take that as a yes..' Tigress and Viper chuckled in unison.

'So what about you Viper? Any progress on you and Crane?' Tigress asked.

'Uhh.. I haven't told him yet..' Viper replied.

'It's obvious that he likes you. He was staring at you the whole training session..' Water said as she had come out for air.

'He was?' Viper chuckled and blushed.

'And he lit up even more when Po pointed out, that you were the only one he could be staring at..' Tigress said.

'Yeah Viper, you just gotta tell Crane how you feel.' Water said.

'I'll try, if i get the chance today.' Viper blushed.

'That's the spirit!' Tigress replied.

'So Fire is there anyone you like?' Viper asked as Fire joint them in the bath.

'Who? Me?' Fire looked around.

'You know anyone else named Fire?' Viper chuckled.

'No... I don't have anyone like that.. And to be honest i don't really like boys...' Fire blushed.

'Ohh ok, that's why you hesitated to come in the bath with us? Because you like girls?' Tigress asked.

'Now you must think i'm weird... i'll just go..' Fire said as she was about to leave.

'No no Fire, we don't think your weird. Everyone has their own preferences.' Tigress and Viper said in unison.

'I'm sure you'll find a cute girl for yourself someday.' Tigress hugged Fire.

'Thank you Tigress, that made me feel a lot better.' Fire let out a tear.

hr

Meanwhile at Mr. Pings noodle shop.

The guys were talking.

'So your going to the beach to "relax" with Tigress?' Lee teased Po.

'Yeah, we haven't gotten any alone time after the wedding..' Po replied as he lit up like fire.

'We can tell by your face that Tigress and you talked about the mating..' The others chuckled in unison.

'Uhh yeah... I was kinda worried about it.. you know we being different species and all.' Po looked down.

'Don't sweat it bro, your gonna make her happy.' Crane said slightly punching Po in the shoulder.

'Thanks i needed that... So how about you Crane? Anything happen with Viper yet?' Po asked his avian friend.

'Uhh no, not yet... I don't have the courage to tell her my feelings.' Crane blushed.

'Wow, you and Viper?' Monkey looked jaw dropped at Crane.

'Yeah i wish.. I don't even know if she likes me..' Crane replied.

'I'm sure she does.. Or that's what i heard from Tigress.' Po chuckled.

'Really? Tigress said Viper actually likes me?' Crane asked as his face lit up.

'Yeah more or less.' Po replied.

'Man we are so getting us some girls tomorrow!' Monkey and Mantis said in unison.

As the others heard that, they started to laugh.

'Oh man.. you guys are hopeless.' Po, Lee and Crane said in unison.

'So Lee how did your last night go with Water?' Po asked with a wide grin on his face.

As Lee heard that he almost chocked on his noodles.

'Are you trying to kill me Po..?' Said Lee as he tried to keep a straight face.

'We just slept together... that's all... nothing else happened.. yep.' Lee added.

'Oh huh... So why did i hear Water moaning..?' Po asked as the others chuckled.

'Ugh you heard us.. We just had some fun.. we didn't mate if that's what your asking..' Said Lee with his face as red as Tigress' vest.

As Lee was trying to explain it to the others, they rose up and started to walk back to the Palace.

hr

As they got back to the Palace, they saw the girls getting out of the bath house. And as they joined them Po asked if the girls were hungry.

'So you girls hungry? I can go make you something if you want?' Po asked the girls as they were walking towards the barracks.

'Starving, I can help you Po.' Tigress replied.

'Sure, i don't mind the help.' Po said as they took of to the kitchen.

'You guys go on ahead, i want to talk to Viper/Crane alone.' Crane and Viper looked at eachother blushing.

'Yeah no problem, you have a nice time out here.' The others said in unison as they left Viper and Crane standing outside.

'So Crane what did you want to talk about?' Viper chuckled.

'Umm.. About my- my feelings for you Viper.' Crane blushed.

'Really, that's what i wanted to talk to you about too.' Viper chuckled as the both blushed.

'Ok you go first Viper.' Crane said.

'No you go first.' Viper said as he looked embarrassed.

'Ok I love you!' They both said in unison and chuckled.

'You do? Love me?' Both said again in unison.

As they both started to laugh, Viper pulled in for a kiss that Crane gladly excepted. After a few minutes of passion the pulled out for air and chuckled. After that Crane picked Viper up on his back and took of for a spin around the Valley.

'Isn't it beautiful like this?' Crane asked as they flew over the Valley.

'It is so beautiful up here, we must do this often..' Viper smiled and gave Crane a kiss on the cheek.

'We should probable go get you some dinner Viper, you must be starving not eating anything after breakfast?' Crane asked.

'Yeah your right, i'm starving.' Viper chuckled as they headed back towards the Palace.

As they walked in the kitchen, Viper on Cranes back blushing and leaning on Cranes neck. The others awed and congratulated them on their new relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

KFP - Family Times, by UnTalented Artist

Chapter 8

As the next morning came, Po and Tigress were getting ready to leave.

They were saying their goodbyes to the others and to one sad little tigress who didn't like the idea of her parents leaving without her.

'I know i promised to be good and let you go... but why can't i come with you?' Meili sadly asked Po and Tigress.

'Meili, dad and I just need some time alone. We'll come back in a week and we promise to take you with us next time.' Tigress put her paw on Meilis shoulder and looked at her sad face.

'You promise to come back?' Meili looked at Tigress.

As Po and Tigress heard those words from Meili, they quickly hugged her both kissing her forehead.

'We would never leave you Meili, you know that dear.' Po and Tigress said in unison.

After that they shared one last hug before Tigress and Po left towards the docks.

hr

As Po and Tigress were on the boat.

'Come on Ti, i know she'll be fine.' Po looked at Tigress.

'I know honey.' Tigress gave a quick kiss on Pos cheek.

'Remember what happened the last time when we were on a boat?' Po asked Tigress.

'We were almost killed by Shens cannon?' Tigress replied.

'Oh yeah... I meant after that... When i hugged you in front of everybody and you froze.' Po kissed Tigress.

'I never did tell you when i realized that i love you, did i?' Tigress looked at Po.

'No, you didn't tell me. You know i have been in love with you ever sense i first saw you when i was 5 years old...' Po replied.

'After you got shot in the factory, i knew i lost my reason to fight.. I knew then that i loved you and that i could not live without you.' A tear rolled over Tigress' cheek.

'And after you came back to save us, i just knew i could never lose you again... And then i saw Shen point that cannon at you, i just had to push you out of the way. And when you came to see me after the blast, all the pain went away when you held my paw. I tried to tell you to not leave me, when you pushed me away and left to fight Shens army.' Tigress was now crying.

'But the thought of losing you again went away, when you destroyed those ships. I just knew i had to come to your side. Even in pain i swam to that shipwreck and offered you my paw. And as you hugged me... All the pain was washed away in that moment.' Tigress was now leaning on Pos stomach.

'I'm sorry Ti, i didn't mean to bring back those feelings of you losing me.' Po said as he hugged and kissed Tigress.

They stayed like that for a few moments, after that they went to bed. Po sleeping on his back and Tigress laying on his stomach, hugging him not wanting to let go.

hr

2 weeks before at a place called Heavens Reach.

A teenage lioness was running away from bandits.

'What do you want from me?' The young lioness screamed as she was trying to get away from the bandits. As there were too many for her to fight alone, though she was a Master of the Lion style.

'A rare breed like you can make us a lot of money, just make it easy on yourself and stop running!' Leader of the bandits shouted as they were closing in on the young lioness.

'Never!' She shouted.

As she did that, she heard a voice speaking whit a gentle tone.

'Dear child, you've gotten into trouble again. Let me help you get out of it. Speak the words "Ice element: Snow storm".'

'Ok, i'll try. Ice element: Snow storm.' The young lioness spoke and started to glow.

As she started to glow the bandits looked in confusion as snow started to rain down from the sky.

'Ok what is going on?' The bandit leader asked.

The young lioness did not answer but watched as the other bandits started to freeze in place around the leader. As the leader noticed this he started to run away, but it was too late because his legs were frozen.

Fear started to show on the leaders face as the ice continued to rise from his legs towards his head. The young lioness walked over to the leader and pushed him over.

'Thats for chasing me, you monsters.' She whispered into the leaders ear as he was falling down.

As she started running from the scene, she heard the gentle voice again.

'You did great on your first try my dear.' The Ice dragon spoke.

'Ok what was that? How is that possible?' The lioness asked.

As the Ice dragon told her of her powers and the other dragons.

'Ok, so there are more people who can do stuff like this? It's just crazy..' The young lioness shook her head.

'And you are telling me to walk to the Valley of Peace?' She added.

'The journey will only take about 2 weeks over those mountains. And as you are the Ice dragon you will not get cold in the snowy mountains.' The dragon spoke.

'Ok, not like there's anything here for me.. Just a bunch of bandits who try to sell me for slavery because i'm a rare breed, a lioness..' The young lioness spoke to the dragon.

So she started to walk over the mountains towards the Valley of Peace.

hr

2 weeks had passed as the young lioness started her journey across the mountains towards the Valley.

'Finally! If i had to walk for another day in these mountains i would have killed myself.' The lioness thought.

'Atleast the dragon spoke the truth... I didn't feel any colder than normal walking in the snow...' She thought as she decent towards the Valley.

As she got to the Village.

'First some food, then i'll find the Palace..' She spoke to herself.

As she walked down the street, she noticed people looking at her beauty.

'I'm sorry sir. but can you tell me where i can get something to eat around here?' She asked a random villager in the street.

'Why yes, there is the best noodle shop you can find just around the corner on your left.' The random villager said.

'Thank you sir.' She replied and took of.

'Dragon warrior noodle and tofu shop? Ohh well might aswell give it a shot...' She read the sign.

'Table for one please!' She said as she walked in.

'Ofcourse, of course! What can i get you young lady?' Mr. Ping asked as he pointed her to a table.

'Noodle soup sounds nice, a word on the street was that it's the best around.' She replied.

'One noodle soup coming up for a young beauty.' Mr. Ping said as he waddled towards the kitchen.

'Funny old man...' She thought to herself as she watched Mr. Ping waddle to the kitchen.

As Mr. Ping brought her her soup, a gang of bandits walked in the shop.

'What do we have here boys! A lioness!' The leader of the bandits said as he walked over towards her table.

'Can't i even eat in peace anymore...' The young lioness spoke.

As the bandit leader watched with a stupid look on his face. The young lioness rose up from her seat and kicked him in the jaw making him unconscious.

'Can the rest of you drag him away, before i do anything else...' She said looking at the bandits.

'Get her!' the bandits said in unison.

'That's it! Now you made me spill soup over my favorite dress...' She said as she jumped away from her table to get away from the corner.

The bandits looked in fear as the young lioness put her soup down and roared in anger. Before they could do anything they noticed that she was standing outside the shop with a grin on her face. And before they knew it they dropped to the floor like fly's.

'Good, now i can get back to eating my soup.' The young lioness spoke as she walked over the bandits.

*cheer* *cheer*

The villagers stormed her table right after they tied up the bandits and threw them outside.

'Master Lioness! That was amazing!' A couple of kids jumped around her table doing kung fu moves.

'It was nothing children.' She said as she continued to eat her soup.

As the children continued they questions, rest of the Furious Five, Lee, Water and Fire walked in.

hr

'It's the Furious Five and the Dragons!' Some of the children noticed.

'Hey kids! Tell us who did all that to the bandits?' They asked the kids.

'It was Master Lioness, she moved so fast even the bandits didn't see her.' The kids pointed at the young "Master".

'Master Lioness.' The others bowed to her as they got to her table.

'No need for that Furious Five and Dragons.' The lioness said and bowed back.

'Just call me Rena.' She added.

As Fire heard her name she hid behind Water, with a huge blush on her face. It was love at first sight.

'She is beautiful and her name is cute.' Fire whispered to Water.

'She sure is...' Water looked around her shoulder and chuckled.

'So Master Rena, what brings you to the Valley of Peace?' Viper asked.

'Well i came here to continue my training, under Master Po.' Rena replied.

'Po? Why him? I know he's the Dragon warrior and all but his style is not suited to everybody.' Lee looked at Rena with confusion.

'It is because he is the First Dragon..' Rena said.

'If you know that, then you must be one of us?' Water asked.

'One of you? You mean some of you are Dragons?' Rena looked at he others with confusion.

'I'm the Dragon of Water, my boyfriend here is the Lightning Dragon and my shy twin sister Fire is the Fire Dragon. Master Pos adopted child is also one of us... but she is special for some reason... she is like her father.' Water replied.

'Fire huh... she is just too cute hiding behind her sister. No way she'd ever be interested in me though...' Rena thought to herself.

'Ohh so you all train under Master Po?' Rena asked.

'Yes, but we also training under Grand Master Shifu. He is the one who trained Master Po and the Five.' Lee said.

'Grand Master Shifu? I've heard of him, the greatest Kung Fu Master in China. It must be an honor to train under him.' Rena replied.

'Where are Masters Po and Tigress? Can't seem to find them here.' Rena added.

'Ugh.. they left this morning on a vacation.' Lee replied.

'Vacation? Why would they leave on a vacation together?' Rena looked confused.

'Lets talk about it on the way towards the Palace...' Lee replied.

'That's a great idea. Thank you for the delicious soup Mr. Ping.' Rena said.

As they walked towards the Palace, Lee told Rena about Po and Tigress.

hr

As they got to the Palace.

'So they are married? And had to leave on a vacation because they can't get any alonetime here?' Rena asked.

'That about sums it up.' Water replied leaning on Lees shoulder.

'And they have a little girl here? Can't wait to meet her.' Rena replied.

'Welcome back students. And who might this be?' Shifu had walked over to them.

'Hello Master Shifu!' They all bowed.

'I am Rena, a Master of the Lion style. I'm here to continue my training under the First Dragon, Master Po.' Rena replied to Shifu.

'I am also the Dragon of Ice, Master Shifu.' Rena added.

'Oh ho, another Dragon joins us. I'm sure Master Po will be glad to take you in as a student, but he is not here... he'll be back in a week or so.' Shifu told Rena.

'But until he gets back i will train you like the rest. And you will have a room here in the barracks.' Shifu added.

'Thank you Master Shifu.' Rena bowed.

'Now students lets get back to training!' Shifu commanded his students.

'Master may i go get changed to my training clothes? I do not want to get my clothes more dirty than they are now..' Rena asked.

'You may, but be back here in 15 minutes. Fire show her where she can get changed.' Shifu replied and told Fire to help Rena.

'Ye- Yes Master!' Fire replied as she was trying to hide her blush from Rena.

hr

As Rena and Fire were walking towards the barracks.

Rena was staring at Fire as she lead the way to the barracks.

'So Fire, you must have all the boys falling for you with those looks?' Rena asked trying to get Fire to talk.

'Ugh donno... i'm more into girls.' Fire let out before she realized what she said.

'Ohh i mean..' Fire tried to get words to come out but they didn't because she was to embarrassed.

'That's cute... she can't find the words.' Rena thought as she blushed and her tail swung from side to side.

'So do you have a girlfriend then?' Rena tried to get more info out of Fire.

'Wha- what? No.. who would ever look at me..' Fire replied whit a low voice looking at the ground.

'I got to take a shot at her now!' Rena thought.

As Rena thought about it for a second, she took Fires paw, spanned her around and landed a kiss on her lips. Fire looked confused as she felt wet lips on her own. She didn't try to get away but wrapped her arms around Rena. As Rena felt Fires arms around her waist, she too let her paws wonder around Fires body. After a few minutes of passion Rena pulled away for air.

'That was wonderful.' Fire sighed as she nearly dropped to the ground but was stopped by Rena.

'Yes it was.' Rena let out a purr as she licked her lips.

'I think i'll like it here, much better now.' Rena said whit a mischievous tone in her voice as she gave a quick kiss to Fire.

'Ohh me too, but we must get you out of those dirty clothes..' Fire was cut short by Rena who was now looking at her whit lust in her eyes.

'You want me that bad?' Rena asked as she leaned in.

'Yes... but i meant we need to get you changed before Shifu comes here in fury...' Fire said whit a sad tone in her voice.

'Ohh right... that...' Rena replied whit a disappointed voice.

'But we can take a bath after the training.' Fire said mischievously as they were at the barracks doors.

'Ohh i like the way you think Fire.. I will never look at another girl anymore.' Rena looked at Fire as she got behind the doors to change her clothes.

'No peaking! You'll get to see it all after training!' Rena teased Fire behind the door.

'Fine...' Fire said with a disappointed voice.

Fire looked at Rena from top to bottom as she got out from the room. She was wearing black training pants with a golden dragon emblem and her vest was light blue colored as were her eyes, whit her name written on the right side of the vest.

'So what do you think?' Rena asked.

'Awww... Suits you very well, really like the color and the design.' Fire stared at Rena.

'Ok... Shall we get going..? Or will you stare at me some more' Rena took Fires paw and kissed her.

'Yeah sure.. we should go...' Fire blushed.

hr

As they got to the training hall.

'Ohh you are back, good. Rena you will start by sparing with Lee.' Shifu said right after Rena and Fire walked in.

'Yes Master!' Rena replied.

'So is Lee any good?' Rena asked Fire as they walked over to the sparing arena.

'Yes, though he has only been here about 2 months. He's mastered his Wolf style to the level of Master though he has not yet been approved by the Masters council on the title. And he is the Dragon of lightning... so be careful.' Fire replied as she looked at Rena.

'Don't worry Fi, i'm gonna be fine.' Rena said as she kissed her so fast that only Water, Viper and Shifu saw it.

As Fire walked towards the others, Water and Viper winked her to come to them.

'So what was all that just now?' Water and Viper asked in unison.

'Love at first sight...' Fire looked at them.

'Wow that's great sis.' Water said as she hugged Fire.

'Yeah we told you, you'd find someone.' Viper chuckled.

As Lee and Rena were getting ready to spar.

'Rules?' Lee asked.

'No killing, no weapons.' Rena replied.

'Ok, that's basic. I can live with that.' Lee said.

'Get ready students!' Shifu said.

'And GO!' Shifu shouted.

Rena rushed in with her speed that surprised Lee a bit to give Rena an opening, she delivered a powerful roundhouse kick in his stomach. As Lee was sent flying towards the wall Rena ran past him to get in another kick before he could recover, but to her surprise Lee was already standing behind her and kicked her in the back that send her to the other side of the room.

'How did you get behind me? You were still in the air.' Rena asked in confusion after she had risen from the floor.

'Running Lightning technique.' Lee replied as she was now standing behind Rena.

'Your Dragon powers?' Rena looked at him whit disappointment.

'What? You said nothing about Dragon powers when i asked about the rules..' Lee said.

'Lee is correct!' Master Shifu pointed out.

'Ok fine, i'll play by your rules then...' Rena had a grin on her face.

'Ice element: Ice age!' Rena shouted.

As she did that she placed her hand on the floor and the whole floor froze.

'Now you can't use your speed.' Rena said and took of across the ice like a rocket.

'I walked here in the snow and ice for 2 weeks... so now this ice is nothing to me.' Rena added as she punched Lee in the stomach whit both fists stopping her and sending Lee flying.

As Lee recovered in the air, he began to bounce of the pillars.

'You forgot to freeze these.' Lee said as he landed in front of Rena and shouted.

'10,000 fists!' As Lee started to punch in a blinding speed, Rena quickly shouted.

'Ice block!' As she did that a huge ice wall formed in front of her, shielding her from Lees punches.

'That good my students!' Shifu shouted.

As they heard that they halted their fight.

'Lee you have made progress in using your surroundings.' Shifu bowed to Lee.

'And Rena you used your superior strategy to limit Lee of his speed. I think you will do fine here. But you need more training in you defensive stands.' Shifu bowed to Rena.

'Yes Master! Thank you Master!' Rena and Lee bowed to Shifu.

'That is all fot today students! You can have the rest of the day off.' Shifu bowed and left to meditate.


	9. Chapter 9

KFP - Family Times, by UnTalented Artist

Chapter 9

As Shifu left to meditate, the others began talking about what they would do for the rest of the day.

'We should go eat at Pings place today... Nobody here cooks as good as Po...' Lee and Water said as they were walking out of the training hall.

'Sounds like a great idea. Are you guys coming?' Viper and Crane asked as the looked at Monkey, Mantis and the girls.

'Yeah we'll come. We need to get something good to eat...' Monkey and Mantis said in unison.

'What about you girls?' Monkey asked.

'No, we decided to take a bath and then cook something for ourselves.' Rena replied.

'Oh... Ok..' Viper and Water looked at the now blushing girl couple.

'See you later guys!' Fire said as the others left towards the valley.

'Behave youselves, you two!' Water and Viper teased as they closed the Palace gates behind them.

'Ohh they are good...' Rena said as she took Fires paw as they were walking towards the bath house.

As Rena did that Fire leaned on her shoulder and gave a kiss on her cheek.

hr

As they got to the bath house, Rena was getting ready to go in first.

'I'll go in first, don't take too long Fi.' Rena said as she took of her training clothes.

'I'll be waiting...' Rena added with a mischievous voice as she looked at Fire who was now taking her clothes of.

'Yeah i'll be there in a minute, make yourself comfortable.' Fire replied as she was taking of her pants.

'She sure has a nice piece of ass.' Rena thought as she slipped in the water.

As Rena was thinking how lucky she was finding a girl like Fire, she noticed the door open. Fire leaned to the door way with her body, swinging her tail back and forth, licking her lips, as Fire started to walk towards the bath. Rena stared at her girlfriends beautiful body from top to bottom, her dark green skin looked even more beautiful in the moonlight and her notable sized breasts bounced as she walked towards the bath.

'Fi do you hide your beautiful body whit those clothes all the time?' Rena asked as Fire slipped in next to her.

'Ye- yes...' Fire replied as she turned her face away from Rena.

'Why? You have a beautiful figure, there is no need to hide it.' Rena said as she placed a paw on Fires cheek and turned her face towards her own.

'I'm shy... and had no reason to show of my body. And people look at me like a mon-.' Fire was cut of by Renas lips.

'Don't ever use that word about yourself again. Promise me?' Rena said as she let Fire out for air.

'I will... i will...' Fire let out a tear as she wrapped her tail around Renas leg and sat on her lap.

'There there Fi, no need to cry.' Rena said as she wiped the tear of Fires cheek and leaned in for a kiss.

The layed like that for a while, kissing and staring at eachothers eyes. A few minutes went by as they slowly let their hands wonder into eachothers body's moving from waist to breasts and even letting their tails wonder around their legs.

'Aren't we moving a little too fast?' Fire asked as Rena was now sitting on her lap nuzzling her neck and purring as she continued.

'Maybe... but do you want to stop?' Rena asked as she sat up looking into Fires eyes whit a sad face.

'No i don't, but we'll get sick if we continue this in here.' Fire said as she looked back at those aqua colored eyes.

'Yeah that... Shifu would not like that...' Rena said as she leaned in to kiss her.

'I guess we should get some dinner aswell..' Rena added as she pulled out for air.

Fire looked as Rena rose up from the bath. Her beautiful golden fur shined in the moonlight as the water ran down her back.

'Don't stare.. I'll get embarrassed.' Rena teased looking over her shoulder back at Fire who was gassing at her girlfriends beauty.

As Fire was getting up from the bath, Rena opened the door.

'Nyaan!' Rena put her paws in front of her face and let out a mischievous smile.

As she did that Fire dropped her jaw on the floor and blood came from her nose in an anime like style. 'Too cute!'

Rena rushed to Fire who was now twitching on the floor holding her nose.

'I guess it was too much..' Rena thought as she picked Fire up and carried her to the changing room.

As Fire came to, Rena was holding her head in her lap.

'Ohh Fi, you're up.' Rena said whit a gentle tone kissing her forehead.

'Were you trying to kill me..?' Fire asked looking up at those aqua colored eyes.

'No, I just wanted to try that...' Rena replied as Fire got up chuckling.

hr

As they were walking towards the barracks, they spotted the others by the gate.

'Ohh you guys are back.' Fire and Rena said in unison as they walked down the stairs holding hands and leaning on eachothers shoulders.

'How was your evening?' Rena asked.

'It was ok and we could ask you the same question?' Water and Viper chuckled.

'It was great... We were just going to get something to eat as we noticed you all.' Rena replied tightening her hold on Fires paw, as she did that Fires face lit up.

'I see..' Viper and Water said in unison as they chuckled at Fires reaction.

As the girls talked the boys looked oblivious to the fact that there was a new couple in their midst, a girl one at that.

'So where is Rena gonna sleep?' Crane asked as they continued inside.

'She can sleep in our room with me..' Fire said blushing in a bright red color.

Three in the same room?' Monkey asked.

'There is only gonna be 2 in the room... Water has been sleeping with Lee all the week..' Fire replied.

'Oh yeah, lucky Lee...' Monkey thought out loud.

'I can't help it that you and Mantis can't get dates..' Lee accidentally slipped out, the others burst out in to laughter as Monkey and Mantis were chancing Lee throughout the barracks.

'Well you guys enjoy your dinner we are gonna hit the hay.' Viper and Crane said as they continued upstairs.

'Yeah don't stay up too long... Shifu will not let it go if your are not up in the morning...' Lee and Water said as they followed Viper and Crane upstairs.

'No we wont, we'll be done in a few minutes.' Rena and Fire replied as they headed to the kitchen.

hr

In Viper and Cranes room.

'They looked close for friends who just met today, don't you think?' Crane said as Viper was curling under his wing.

'Well if what Fire told me today at practice was true, they are a couple.' Viper whispered.

'Wha- what? Really? Wow didn't see that one coming... Fire and Rena.. lesbians?' Crane looked confused.

'Yes.. Do you have something against them being together? I know i don't.. I promised Fire to support her when she told us she was into girls.' Viper looked at Crane a little furious.

'No no Viper, it's not my place to say anything about their love. I mean look at us... a snake and a bird...' Crane pulled Viper in for a kiss.

'That's what i thought...' Viper hissed ans kissed Crane on the cheek.

In Water and Lees room.

'Are those two cute together or what?' Lee asked Water who was laying on his lap.

'Ohh you caught onto them? Well yes i think they make a cute couple.' Water replied as she looked up at Lees golden eyes.

'Well their behavior was a little obvious..' Lee chuckled.

'Maybe, but i'm happy for Fire. Now she can be herself with someone other than me..' Water gazed out of the window ans smiled.

In the kitchen.

'What should we eat? I can't really cook..' Fire asked.

'Ohh no problem, i'll cook us some delicious soup.' Rena chuckled as she began to cook.

'So you can cook? A Master of many talents..' Fire teased her.

'Ohh come on, just something i've picked up along the way.' Rena replied giving a fast kiss on Fires cheek.

As Rena continued to cook, Fire gazed at her beautiful figure dance around the kitchen.. Strangely it reminded her of Po.. As the thought of Po came into her mind, she burst out into laughter.

'What's so funny? Do i have something on my body?' Rena looked confused as she was trying to find something on her body that would get her girlfriend to laugh at her like that.

'No no.. You just remind me of Master Po... The way you dance around the kitchen when you cook.' Fire whipped a tear from her own eye.

'So the Dragon Warrior cooks?' Rena asked as she served Fire some soup.

'Yes, he worked in Mr. Pings noodle shop until he became the Dragon warrior.' Fire replied.

'At Mr.. Pings? Why?' Rena asked in confusion.

'Well Mr.. Ping is Pos dad... That's why.' Fire replied as she tasted her soup.

'Wow this really is delicious Rena! You gotta make this for the others tomorrow, i'm sure they will make you our substitute cook while Po is gone.' Fire added as se gased down on the soup.

'You really thing they'll like it?' Rena blushed.

'Well Monkey and Mantis would eat their own heads if you added some seasoning... But i'm sure all of them will love this soup.' Fire chuckled at Rena who was looking embarrassed of her girlfriends praises.

'Thank you Fi, i'll give it a shot if you think they'll like it.' Rena said and kissed Fire.

As they finished their soups, they headed upstairs to get some sleep.

hr

As mornings first sunbeams hit Tigress' eyes, she got up trying not to wake Po.

'I wonder how the others are doing back home..' Tigress thought out loud.

'*Yawn* I think they're doing fine.' Po woke up.

'Ohh Po did i wake you?' Tigress looked at her yawning panda.

'No not really, should i make some breakfast?' Po asked.

'I'll help, you don't always have to do that by yourself..' Tigress helped Po get up from bed.

'Nah i don't mind, i'm used to it. But i'd love the help.' Po said and kissed Tigress.

As they had had their breakfast.

'What should we do now?' Po asked as they walked down the beach.

'Maybe we should explore for sometime.' Tigress replied.

'Ti whoa not in public!' Po looked around embarrassed.

'PO! I meant explore the town.. not mate...' Tigress looked at Po.

'Ohh that would make more sense... not that i wouldn't like to try it..' Po rolled his eyes and chuckled.

'You and your dirty mind... But that's one of the things i like about you.' Tigress chuckled mischievously and licked Pos cheek.

'We'll get to it later today, my Dragon Warrior.' Tigress bit Pos ear.

As she said that they continued towards the town for some exploring.

hr

Morning came also to the Jade Palace.

'Good morning students!' Shifu greeted his students like usual.

As Shifu did that he did his famous eye twitch as he saw that three couples came from 3 rooms.

'Good morning Master!' All of them bowed.

'Viper, Crane, Water and Lee i know you are dating eachother so i don't make a fuss about your sleeping habits. But Fire and Rena? why are you sleeping in the same room?' Shifu asked in confusion.

'Master with all respect, i offered Rena a place to sleep because Water is sleeping in Lees room nowadays and there is no room for Rena anywhere else...' Fire replied.

'Yes yes of course, how thoughtful of you Fire.' Shifu bowed.

As Shifu did that all the couples were about to burst into laughter.

'Now students, let us get something to eat before morning practice.' Shifu added.

'Rena promised to cook breakfast for us.' Fire said as they were walking towards the kitchen.

'Rena you can cook?' Viper asked as they walked in the kitchen.

'Well i can make soup...' Rena blushed.

'Rena don't be shy, your soup was delicious.' Fire said.

'If Fire likes it, it must be good.' Water said as they sat down around the table.

'Ok i'll make us the soup, just don't laugh at me...' Rena said as she started to cook.

'Why would we?' Everyone but Fire asked in unison.

'You'll see...' Fire replied before Rena could say anything.

Others looked in aww as Rena again started to dance around the kitchen much like Po does when he's in cooking mode.

'So that is why, you look just like Po when you cook...' Everyone chuckled in unison.

'Told you not to laugh... I got the same line from Fi yesterday night.' Rena looked at the others as she served them the soup.

As they tasted the soup, their eyes widened.

'Wow girl, this is almost better than Pos cooking! You got some skills.' Monkey and Mantis said in unison.

'We have to agree with those two Rena, your cooking skills rival that of the Dragon Warriors.' Everyone said in unison.

'Thank you everyone, i'll be happy to cook for you again.' Rena said as she blushed.

hr

After they had had some of Renas delicious soup they headed to the training hall for their morning practice.

'Rena you will start by running the training course 3 times, Monkey and Mantis you two will spar Viper and Crane. Lee, Water, Fire and Meili you will work on you Dragon training with the instructions that Po left you.' Shifu said as they got to the training hall.

'Yes Master!' All of them bowed to Shifu.

As Monkey, Mastis, Viper and Crane started to spar, Rena was getting ready to run the course.

'Ok here goes...' Rena thought as she jumped into the course.

She had no problem getting trough the spiked wooden things in her first try, after what she moved to the jade turtle. She deflected all the arrows with little trouble. After that she jumped on the curved rolling wood things and awoided all the spiked things that came down from the ceiling. Before she knew it she was at the end of the course on the fire pit. She had trained with all that other stuff before but had no idea what she was standing on, as the flames started to shoot out from the bottom she realized what it was meant for. But as she was doing fine, something went wrong in the machine. She could see that all the tubes were about to shoot out flames.

'This can't be good!' She shouted as she was looking around if the others knew what was going on.

'Ohh no, it's gonna fire all of them at the same time! Like what happened to Po on his first day!' Viper shouted as she noticed Rena looking desperate.

As the fires started to rise from the floor, Fire ran like lightning to Renas side and pushed her out. As the others looked in horror the flames shot out, Fire standing in the middle.

'FIRE! NOOO!' Rena fell to her knees crying as she watched her girlfriend stand in her place.

The others rushed to see if Rena was hurt. Water took Rena into a deep hug as they both cried.

But after a few moments they noticed that the fire was not going down but was changing form into a red dragon. As they looked what was happening Fire walked away from the fire as she changed back to her normal body with all her clothes nearly burned of.

'Wow that was weird..' Fire said as she stumbled away from the arena.

She didn't have time to say anything else as she felt Renas lips press into her own knocking her down on her back.

'You're alive! I was afraid that i lost you!' Renas tears rolled to Fires cheeks as they kissed.

'I had to get you out of there! Why did you freeze? I was going to lose you if i didn't do that.' Fire was now hugging Rena as they both cried.

'Master Shifu was that a dragon form we just saw?' The others asked Shifu who was looking at the girl couple with his eye twitching.

'Yes yes it was, it must have come to the surface because she was trying to save her loved one.' Shifu replied.

'These young lady's must share a strong bond for it to surface.' Shifu added.

'Rena and Fire, you two can take the rest of the day off, to rest after this unfortunate incident.' Shifu said as he looked at them.

'Thank you Master Shifu. We'll gladly except.' Rena and Fire said in unison as they got up from the floor.

'The rest of you, continue your training.. I'm going to meditate.' Shifu said as he looked worried.

hr

As Po and Tigress had left the beach and wondered around the town for the afternoon. Tigress found herself dragging Po away from the food market.

'Come on Ti, just one more stand.' Po tried to get around Tigress.

'No Po, if you want something to fill you mouth lets get back to the hotel.' Tigress said.

'Fine.' Po looked a little disappointed.

'I'll give you something to chew on, when we get back.' Tigress said with a mischievous voice.

'Ok.. what was that...' Po thought as they walked back towards the beach.

As they got back to the hotel.

Tigress pushed Po on the bed, letting out a purr.

'Tigress?' Po looked at Tigress who was now slowly striping her clothes off.

'Now Dragon warrior, we are going to do something i've wanted to do for a long time!' Tigress jumped on top of Po.

As Po looked up and down, her fur shined in the sunshine. Her usually wrapped breasts were now in their full glory bouncing in front of Pos face. And as Po let his hands wonder down Tigress' body he grapped her ass whit his hands and pulled her closer to land a kiss on her lips.

'You are being quite bold today, Dragon warrior.' Tigress purred as she bit Pos ear and nuzzled his neck.

'And i like it.' Tigress added as she licked his cheek making Po moan.

As they continued to play with eachother they slowly gave into the pleasure. Tigress ripped Pos pants off as she jumped back on Po.

'Shall we give it a go Po?' Tigress asked as she was getting ready for him to enter.

'Yes Tigress, lets try it.' Po said as Tigress lowered her body for Po to enter.

As she did that Po grapped her waist and gently pulled her down to enter her body. Tigress moaned in pleasure as Po entered her, as she did that she leaned in and whispered in Pos ear 'You may move now.' and let out a purr. Po began to gently move her up and down with his hands as the pleasure was getting stronger. After a few moments they were doing it like they had done it many times before. The pleasure continued throughout the night as the finally climaxed together after many hours of mating. They were so exhausted that they just stayed like that for the rest of the night.

hr

As the other continued their training, Rena and Fire went to the bath house to get Fire cleaned up after what happened in the training hall.

'I'm so glad nothing happened to you.' Rena said as she washed Fires back and nuzzled her neck.

'I was more worried about you...' Fire said as she turned around to kiss Rena.

'Well atleast we now know that i can't be burned alive...' Fire joked.

'Don't you dare joke about that, i nearly lost you.' Rena let out a tear as she hugged Fire.

'Ok ok, i will not joke about it.' Fire said as she whipped the tear of Renas cheek.

'I can't promise anything about the others though... Monkey will surely make up something stupid about his...' Fire sighed.

'I'll freeze his as to a chair for a week if i hear one joke about this.' Rena said as she hugged Fire tightly.

'I wish we could stay like this forever.' Fire said and kissed Rena on the forehead.

'Naked in the floor of a bath house?' Rena chuckled.

'Yes... naked in the bath house...' Fire chuckled ans kissed Rena.


	10. Chapter 10

KFP - Family Times, by UnTalented Artist

Chapter 10

Besides the Dragons at the Jade Palace, there are still 4 to be found.. Wind, Earth, Metal and Darkness...

As the others at the Jade Palace were living peacefully, one of the other Dragons has not been so lucky with her life...

At a place called Valley of the End, a young adult had discovered the darkness within her, as she found out about her fathers death in the hands of the Dragon Warrior...

'The dragon warrior is going to pay for killing dad..' A young snow leopard cried out as she read a scroll she got from her now dead mother that had just passed away...

'I didn't know dad, but now i know his name... Tai Lung. I only heard story's of him from mom.' She talked to herself as she cried.

As she continued to cry, a dark form appeared from the shadows.

'Girl... You have the power to take revenge over the Dragon warrior, but there are others with him with the same kind of powers you have... I can help you find the others that he has not yet turned to his side.' The Darkness spoke.

'I don't need help for this... Take me to him so i can get my revenge!' She roared to the Dragon.

'As you wish... Just don't cry about it when you realize that you need the others for this...' The Dragon said and teleported her to the Jade Palace gates.

'We are here... As you ordered...' The Dragon said as he disappeared into the shadows.

hr

She blew down the gates and walked in shouting.

'I'm here for the head of the Dragon! He needs to pay for what he has done!' She shouted walking in.

As she did that, she could see that many figures jumped around her.

'Witch of us did you mean?' Lee asked as he, Water, Fire and Rena looked at her.

'None of you... You are nothing to me. I'm here for the Panda!' She replied.

'Master Po is not here but you will not get the chance to meet him!' Lee shouted as he charged at her.

'Do not interfere!' She roared and started to emit a dark shadow around her body.

'Dark element: Dark wave!' She roared and waved her hand, as she did that Lee was sent flying and the others were pushed back several meters.

'Lee are you ok?' Water asked as she rushed to Lee's side.

'No... I think a few of my ribs were broken... She seems to be the Darkness dragon... Be careful you guys!' Lee replied as Water helped him up.

'Why are you after Po? What has he ever done to you?' Rena asked as she took a few steps towards her.

'He killed my father! He has to pay!' The snow leopard replied.

'Who are you? And who was your father?' Fire asked in confusion.

'I am Yuki Lung, my father was Tai Lung!' Yuki shouted with fire in her eyes.

'Tai Lung! Was you father? That can not be...' Shifu said as he had just arrived at the scene.

'Yes and now you all must pay! The Dragon warrior can feel the same pain as i did!' Yuki roared.

'Dear child do not do this! Tai Lung would not want this!' Shifu shouted as he ran towards her.

'How would you know old man?' Yuki asked as she halted her attack.

'I am his father, Tai Lung was my boy.' Shifu replied.

'You lie! Now die!' Yuki roared with tears in her eyes.

'Darkness wave!' She shouted and waved both her arms towards Shifu.

Shifu watched in horror as the young snow leopard began to emit a dark shadow around her body and blasted him with twice the power that had hit Lee before, but he was much closer.

As the others looked in horror as Shifu flew across the grounds into the training hall.

'Master NOOO! Now you must pay! YUKI!' The others shouted in unison.

'Water dragons Roar! Dance of the fire dragon! Thunder cannon! Ice blizzard!' The others roared and started to glow.

'Oh shi- Void of Darkness!' Yuki shouted in the nick of time as the attacks came flying towards her with great speed.

But there was too much for her to shield, the shield blew up. As the dust from the explosion settled, she was on one knee holding her right arm as it was bleeding heavily.

'Dragon! Take me away from here! It was as you said... I'm no match for them alone...' Yuki roared as the others walked towards her.

As they got near her, a dark shadow formed around her and she disappeared.

'Where did she go?' Rena asked in confusion.

'Did you hear what she said just now..? She will be back with others..' Fire said as she looked at Rena and then at Water who was holding Lee up.

'Master Shifu!' Rena quickly remembered and took of towards the training hall, Fire by her side.

hr

As Rena and Fire got to the training hall, they found Shifu in bad shape. His left leg was broken and so was his right arm. Also a couple of his ribs were broken.

'Master we must get you to the healer!' Fire said as she picked Shifu in her arms.

'How are the others?' Shifu asked.

'Lee has broken bones, but we will survive.' Rena said as they were walking towards to the recovery room.

'You need the healer more then Lee does.' She added.

'No! Lee must be in shape for the next battle.. I can wait.' Shifu said.

'No! We need you to recover Master! If you wait for too long these injuries will get worse..' Fire said with a commanding tone.

'Yes Master, You need the healer more than i do!' Lee said as Water and he caught up to them.

'Ok, i will be treated first... Thank you students.' Shifu nodded.

At a recovery room near the Valley of the End.

'You were right... I was no match for them by myself...' Yuki said.

'I told you... If you would have listened to me, you would not be in this condition...' The Dragon spoke.

'We must get to the other Dragons as soon as i get out recovery.' Yuki said and looked at her patched up arm.

hr

About a week went by after the attack at the Jade Palace. As Po and Tigress walked up the stairs to the Palace they noticed that the gates were destroyed.

'What has happened here?' Tigress and Po wondered as they walked in.

'Is anyone here!' Tigress shouted.

'Ohh you are back! Hey guys look who's back.' Viper shouted to the others as she slithered towards Po and Tigress.

'What happened here?' Po and Tigress asked in unison as Viper got to them.

'We were attacked by the Darkness dragon...' Fire said as she and the others walked over to greet them.

'What? Why? Is anyone hurt? HOW'S MEILI?' Po and Tigress looked at eachother and then at them.

'Shes fine, she was with Mr. Ping at the time. Lee has a few broken ribs and Master Shifu has a broken arm, leg and few broken ribs.' Fire said.

'Why would the dragon do this?' Po asked as Tigress left to see Shifu.

'She told us that you killed her father...' Rena said.

'I killed her father? Who did i kill?' Po looked confused.

'Tai Lung...' Viper hissed.

'Wha- what? Tai Lung was her father?' Po looked even more confused.

'Shifu tried to calm her down but she thought he lied about Tai Lung being Shifus son. So she attacked him before we could stop her.' Fire said as she leaned on Renas shoulder.

'Ok.. And who is this?' Po pointed at Rena.

'Ohh right, she is the Dragon of Ice. Master Rena of the Lion style. And my girlfriend.' Fire replied.

'Ok... It is an honor to meet another Master and at such a young age.' Po bowed at Rena.

'Master Po, it would be an honor to train under you. I came here to continue my training with the other Dragons.' Rena bowed back.

'I see you've already settled in, i'll be happy to be your master.' Po said as he bear hugged her.

'Welcome to the family!' Po added as he let Rena out of his hug.

'Thank you Master.' Rena said as she tried to get air back in to her lungs.

hr

Meanwhile outside the recovery room at the Valley of the End, Yuki was getting ready to leave.

'Dragon lets get going... We have to get to the others before Po...' Yuki said as she walked out of the recovery room.

'Yes it's time to go, the Earth dragon should be the closest to us. And you can call me Yami from now on.' Yami said.

'Ok Yami, take me there.' Yuki replied.

At the artistic town of Alamos, a young female fox was running a mug in town.

'I'll destroy this town you tards! You'll regret the day you all turned on me!' The fox shouted.

'Earth shaker!' She shouted and started to glow with a jade green color.

As she did that the ground started to crumble and shake like and earthquake. All the town people started to run in panic as their houses started to crumble to the ground by the quake.

'Run! Run for your lives! She's a demon!' The town people screamed as they ran towards the gates of the town.

'We are here Yuki.' Yami said as he lifted the shadow over Yukis body after he landed outside the town.

'Yoush.. Lets find the Dragon, Yami.' Yuki said as she turned towards Yami.

'That does seem rather easy Yuki. Look at the center of the town...' Yami pointed towards the town.

'Ohh.. Found her already... Now all that's left is to get her to join us..' Yuki replied.

As they talked the noticed that the towns people ran out screaming and the town crumbled before their eyes.

'Well no dout about it, she is the Earth dragon...' Yami said as they looked at the young female fox standing in the middle of the destroyed town.

'Wonder what made her do this...' Yuki thought out loud.

'If you must know, i destroyed this town because they all turned on me... And thought of me as a demon.' The fox spoke.

'Because of your powers right?' Yuki asked.

'Yes.. but how did you know?' The fox replied.

'I'll just have to show you..' Yuki said as she started to emit a dark shadow.

'Dark wave!' Yuki said and waved her hand towards the edge of the town.

As she did that a dark wave flew there and blasted the people who were running away.

'Wow, you have powers too..' The fox said as she watched Yuki blast away the people who she hated.

'My name is Sakura, what's yours?' Sakura asked.

'Yuki is my name and this is Yami..' Yuki said as Yami appeared out of the shadows.

'Cool.. My dragon's a bit of a loner...' Sakura said as she looked at Yami.

'Would you like to come with us? I'm looking for a certain group of people to help me get revenge on my fathers killer.' Yuki asked as she offered her paw to Sakura.

'Revenge? Sounds like fun.' Sakura looked at Yuki and chuckled evily.

'Yoush.. First partner recruited. Now for the other 2.' Yuki said as Yami started to cover them in shadows.

'The Wind dragon should be closer to us than the Metal one, so lets start with him.' Yami said as he started to teleport them away from the town.

'Ok Yami, lets get going Sakura. We have friends to find.' Yaki said.

'Ok lets go.' Sakura replied.

hr

Back at the Jade Palace, things were getting back to normal after the attack. Another week went buy as Lee and Shifu were recovering with a good pace.

'I think i remember her saying that she's no match for us alone... She might be trying to get the other Dragons to help her.' Rena said as she was sparring with Fire.

'Yeah... I remember something like that too, so we need to get ready for another attack.' Fire replied as she kicked Rena in the stomach sending her flying out of the arena.

'You're getting better at this Honey. Didn't even see that one coming.' Rena said as Fire helped her up.

'Thank you Rena. It's all thanks to you and Master Po.' Fire replied.

'That's enough for today girls! You need to rest once in a while too..' Po said as he bowed to them.

'Thank you Master!' Rena and Fire said in unison and bowed back.

Meanwhile at Lees and Waters room.

'Don't blame yourself about this Water, I was the one who charged into her without thinking.' Lee said as Water was again scolding herself for not protecting Lee.

'But if i..' Water was cut short by Lees finger that was pressing against her lips.

'No Water, it was my fault... I'm glad it was me and not you that got hit.. So don't do this to yourself.' Lee said and leaned in to kissed her.

'Lee..' Water said and kissed him.

Back with Rena and Fire.

'Rena... lets go on a date.' Fire said to her as they were walking towards the barracks.

'Fi that's a great idea. We haven't done that yet now have we..' Rena replied and kissed her on the cheek.

'No we haven't, so i thought it'd be nice.' Fire said as they walked in the barracks doors.

'Yeah, we could have something to eat at Mr. Pings, walk around town and go watch the stars by the peach tree.' Rena said as they walked into their room.

'That sounds nice.' Fire replied as she started to change her training clothes to her red dress she was wearing when She and Water first came to the Palace.

As she did that Rena was changing into her favorite dress, an aqua colored long dress with a golden dragon design along the right hand side.

'You look beautiful Fi.' Rena said as she looked at her from top to bottom.

'You too, isn't that the dress you wore when we first kissed?' Fire replied smiling at Rena.

'You remembered? Yeah it's the same dress..' Rena chuckled.

'Ofcourse i do... You look so hot in it so how could i forget..' Fire blushed.

'Thank you Honey... Haven't seen you in a dress yet and all i can say is that you look beautiful.' Rena said and kissed her back.

'Shall we go?' Fire asked.

'Yeah..' Rena replied.

hr

As Po had let Rena and Fire out of training.

'Dad we should go cheer up grampa Shifu!' Meili walked up to Po.

'Yeah, i'm sure he'll be happy to see you Meili. And mom will be happy to see you too...' Po said as they walked out of the training hall.

'She seems rather worried about Shifu... Although he seems to be getting better.' Po thought as he picked Meili on his shoulder.

'Mom, mom! We came to cheer grampa!' Meili shouted as she saw Tigress coming out of the recovery room.

'Ohh Meili, i'm sure dad will be happy to see you.' Tigress said as she hugged Meili.

'Hey Kitty.' Po said as he leaned on the wall looking at his family.

'Hi Honey.. How are the others doing?' Tigress asked.

'Water is with Lee, i let Rena and Fi rest for the day and the others are still training.' Po replied.

'Glad to hear they are doing fine. You are doing great as a Grand Master.. Po.' Tigress said.

'Grand Master? Me?' Po looked at Tigress in confusion.

'You should talk with Shifu, he has something to tell you.' Tigress smiled.

'What would Shifu want to talk to me about...' Po wondered as he walked into the recovery room.

'Meili could you leave me and Po alone for a while?' Shifu asked as Po walked in.

'Ok grampa!' Meili smiled as she jumped to the door.

'You can come visit me again anytime Meili.' Shifu said and smiled at her.

'I will grampa, see you again.' Meili replied.

'So Master what did you want to talk to me about?' Po asked as he sat down by the bed.

'About you taking over as the Grand Master of the Jade Palace.' Shifu replied.

'Me? Take over your position as the Grand Master?' Po said in confusion.

'Yes Po.. My time as the Grand Master is up. I'm getting too old for this.' Shifu replied.

'Too old? What you are like.. what around 60?' Po looked at Shifu.

'153... Po.' Shifu shook his head.

'Holy sh- Shifu...' Po cut himself of.

'Nice recovery Panda..' Shifu chuckled.

'But me as the Grand Master..? I'm not sure if i'll be able to do it..' Po said.

'From what i have heard from Tigress these past weeks.. You seem to be doing just fine already.' Shifu replied.

'Do not worry Dragon warrior, i'm sure the others will agree with my judgment on this matter.' Shifu added.

'Thank you Master! I will except the position of Grand Master and i'll try to be as good as you and Master Oogway.' Po bowed.

'I'm sure you will Grand Master, Dragon warrior Po.' Shifu bowed back.


End file.
